Somewhere Only We Know
by Teliko. x3
Summary: What if there was only one choice? And all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to?
1. Shattered

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Title from the song by Keane, Somewhere Only We Know. Um... I guess this could be set around the time Scully has a boyfriend. Only question, which one? Let's do... Daniel? Okay. **

* * *

Dana Scully could never imagine herself fooling around with a man, much less, a married one. She took one look at herself in her mirror before tucking a piece of her soft hair behind her ear. Tonight, she was graduating from medical school. All of her classmates would be there, along with her professors. One professor in particular, would be in the front row, clapping and winking as she walked across the stage.

In her heels and a simple black dress under her gown, she made her way down the stairs to find her family waiting with cameras and flowers. It didn't take much to see her family was proud of her. She had worked hard to get where she was now and she could feel it paying off already. Her mother was all smiles and grins, with her father standing behind her, a proud smile on his face also.

"You've come a long way, Dana," Mrs. Scully whispered as she hugged her youngest daughter. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, mom."

The next person to give her a hug was her father. The two of them had always been close, ever since she was old enough to crawl. He would take her fishing, out on the sea, hunting, anything he could think of. They were alike in so many ways and he only wanted the best for her, for all of his children at that. He was proud to say that his youngest daughter graduated from medical school and was on her way to become a medical doctor.

Scully, on the other hand, was antsy. She was ready for the entire ceremony to be over with. It was six and they had to be there for six-thirty. After hugs and congratulations was given around by her siblings, they were loading up into cars and heading for the ceremony.

Upon arriving, Scully met up with her classmates and a few good friends. They were all excited and the only thing anyone could talk about was what they were going to do after graduation. Her family had walked off, trying to find a seat in the reserved section for family members. She was standing in her group of classmates, peeking over the heads of her friends and spotting her professor, Daniel Waterson. Her heart raced and she felt color fill her face. Just seeing him there, knowing that he was there to support her, made her feel that much more important.

Everyone was instructed to take their seats and the students made their way into a back room, where they would get in line and walk out according to their GPA. Scully wasn't first, but she was high up in the line, walking out third with a huge smile on her face. As she stood there, facing the stage she would soon be walking across in mere minutes, she panicked. It was all coming to an end. She would have to go out in the real world, look for a job, find a place to live, pay her own bills.

Was she ready for that much responsibility?

After the ceremony was over and she had taken pictures with her family and friends, she was pulled aside by one of her best friends. She was smiling and bouncing uncontrollably, obviously excited.

"You're going out with us tonight," she informed her friend, who narrowed her eyes.

"Where?"

"Does it matter? We're free! Let's party!" Scully shook her head and laughed. Their idea of partying was getting so drunk, hardly anyone remembered what happened that night. Though, if Daniel wasn't planning anything special, she might as well have a little fun. "So... are you in?"

"What are we waiting for then?"

"Meet me at Stacks around nine." Scully nodded and her friend walked off with a smile. Through the corner of her eye, she saw him walking towards her with a smile on his face. From an outside view, it would have looked like a professor simply congratulating a student, but Scully really knew what it was. He extended his arms and she walked willingly into them.

"I am very proud of you, Dana." She smiled against his chest. The thought of them being together, out in the open, made her heart flutter. Though, there were still things to consider. She would soon be a medical doctor, he would still be teaching, she would need a place of her own, and he would still be at his home with his wife and daughter. His daughter. She was just as old as Scully herself, and the thought made her head spin, made her think again about this entire relationship. "Any plans for tonight?"

"A few." They separated and she looked down at her feet, trying hard not to smile. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious." He was still smiling too, watching her closely. "Where are you going?" With her hands on her hips, she looked up at him and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She knew that would catch his attention.

"Stacks." He sighed and gently reached up to touch her shoulder.

"You be careful out there." She gently laughed and looked away. The father instinct was coming out and she hated it. "We'll do something next weekend," he offered. She nodded and he backed away slowly, going to congratulate other students.

--

The club was dark and filled with people. There were neon lights framing the bar and strobe lights flashing on the dance floor. The flashing lights played tricks on her mind, making her believe people were dancing slower than they actually were. She held her friend's hand as they moved through a crowd of people. She carried a drink in her hand which was raised above her head. She was laughing and smiling, dancing and talking. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

There was a heavy sounding, grunge styled techno song blasting through the speakers. There was a group of medical school graduates standing near the bar in a circle, Scully being one of them. She was swaying back and forth to the music, feeling a slight buzz from her drink.

She followed her friend to the bar, where more of her friends were standing in a circle, talking. Scully didn't really know any of these people, but it didn't matter. She was here to have fun. The girl next to her started up a conversation, which Scully didn't like the topic of.

"So you guys know that perverted professor next to Mrs. Vaughn's room?" Everyone nodded, except Scully. "The creep hit on me. He said he wanted to talk about a research paper, so I went into his office after class and he looked over me. It was so gross."

She didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. She just downed the rest of her drink and moved away from the group of women. She set her empty cup down on the nearest surface and moved closer to the dance floor. Why was she so mad that Daniel had hit on another student? Was it because he had promised her that they would be together one day, that no one or nothing could stand in their way of being together?

She shook her head and suddenly felt disgusted. She had laid her heart down on the line for this man and he showed his appreciation by hitting on another student? She couldn't allow herself to think it. Daniel would never do something like that to her after all they've been through. She forced herself to believe it was a rumor, a big lie.

There wasn't much room to move on the dance floor, so Scully just shoved her way through until her chest collided with one much muscular than hers. She stopped and slowly looked up to find a tall, handsome man looking down at her. His teeth were straight and white, and his hair was dark and messy. He wore casual jeans and a black shirt. He smelt of alcohol and after shave, which drew her in further.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out in a slurred voice.

"Don't be. It's packed tonight." His eyes were soft. She smiled at him.

"Are you here alone," she asked, feeling the alcohol loosen her up.

"I was with some friends earlier, but it looks like they all ditched me." She frowned.

"Sad." He gently touched her shoulder, moving them away from the dance floor and towards a lounge area. They sat on a black leather couch that over looked the dance floor.

"What about you? Such a pretty girl can't possibly be here by herself." She smiled at his attempt to flirt.

"I'm here with some friends from school, but they're not entertaining me."

"Well maybe I can take a shot at it," he asked in a hopeful, playful voice.

"Go ahead," she encouraged, leaning back a little.

"Can I know your name first?"

"Dana."

"Dana," he tested out on his lips. "Pretty."

"Thank you." She nudged his leg with her knee. "And you?"

"Mulder." She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. This man was gorgeous. Daniel was the furthest thing from her mind. "Well... it's actually Fox, but... you can just imagine why I have people call me by my last name."

"I understand," she said. "If you want me to call you Mulder, I'll call you Mulder. You can call me Scully in return."

"Scully," he tested out. "Cute," he laughed. "Dana Scully."

"Fox Mulder."

He looked around the club for a little, realizing that just talking wasn't going to entertain her for long. He grabbed her hand gently and stood from the couch. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Want to dance," he asked in a sweet voice, one that she couldn't refuse. She nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. He pulled her off from the couch effortlessly and led them to the dance floor again. It soon cleared a little and they found a spot in the front, near the DJ, speakers, and lights.

He raised her arm above her head and twirled her around gracefully. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The song pouring from the speakers was a popular rap song which the DJ had remixed with a high tempo beat. They moved together, her hips swaying in time to the beat of the song. She smiled then turned her back to him, pressing her back to his chest and moving her hips against his.

She suddenly felt his hands rest on her hips, guiding her and pressing her closer to his chest. His touch was burning through the material of her skirt and she bit her lip from the sensation. She would never in a million years get caught dancing at a club, especially with a stranger, so when her friends saw her from the bar, everyone's jaw dropped and they whistled at her. Mulder was watching her closely, smiling at how precisely she moved to the music. He could tell this was a girl who rarely lost control, but when she did, it was for a reason. He could smell her perfume every time she moved her head from side to side. He leaned down and put his chin against her shoulder softly, not wanting to startle her. She turned her head and their lips nearly met.

She slowed her dancing when her eyes fell on his lips, which were dangerously close to her own. His hands were still gripping her hips and she arched her back a little at the contact.

"You're a good dancer," he whispered in her ear, smiling against her skin. She nearly shivered and jumped him right there. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and with the alcohol in her system, it made everything more pleasurable.

The song ended and everyone clapped. She turned around, facing him now, and smiled.

"So are you," she complimented. Off in the distance, she could see her group of friends making their way though the dance crowd and she panicked. She was having too much of a good time to let those girls ruin it with more stories of Daniel hitting on them. Mulder could sense her discomfort and looked back to see the same group of girls getting closer to them. "Mulder?"

"Scully, I'm starving. Would you like to grab a bite with me somewhere?"

"I would love to. Thank you," she quickly answered. He laughed and grabbed her hand. Together, they ducked and made a run for the exit of the club. When they made it outside, he pulled her closer to his body and she giggled as bystanders looked at them. From an outside view, the two would look like a couple in love, but they each knew better. He led her to his truck, which was parked in the back of the club.

"Hungry for anything specific?" She had to think about the question. It had been so long since someone had asked for something she wanted. When Daniel took her to dinner, it was what he wanted, when he wanted it. She smiled.

"Any good burger joints around?"

"I knew I liked you."

--

After they ate dinner, they sat in his truck and listened to the radio. A slow, ambient song was playing and lulling Scully to sleep slowly.

"I'll take you home," he offered. "Just give me directions." She hiccuped and opened her mouth to recite her address, but nothing came out. He laughed and reached out to tuck her bangs behind her ears. "You're too wasted to remember, aren't you?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Well... back to my place, it is. Unless you're uncomfortable with that. I can take you back to your friends," he offered. She shook her head and reached out to touch his hand.

The drive back to his apartment was quick and quiet. She was nearly asleep when he parked in the garage. He shut the engine off and helped her out of the truck, wrapping one arm around her waist and helping her walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. He managed to unlock his apartment with Scully practically wrapping up in his arms. As the door swung open, he could feel her slip into a deep sleep.

"Oh no you don't. Come on," he whispered, effortlessly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He was careful as he laid her down in his bed, making sure the pillow was propped up behind her head and that the covers were tucked around her.

As he stood there, watching her sleep, he felt a sense of protectiveness run through him. He had no idea who this woman was, but he liked her. She was beautiful, intelligent, fun, and had a good head on her shoulders. He was glad that he was the one who got to take her home, that he was the one who got to protect her for the evening. She looked so tiny and delicate under his bed sheets. He smiled and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, Scully."

--

He woke up to find the sun pouring through his window. The living room was bright and he shut his eyes quickly to focus to the light. He was laying on his couch, his head propped up by a small pillow and his long, muscular body was barely covered by the Indian print blanket his mother had given him.

He sat up slowly, letting the blanket fall from his body. He could feel the start of a headache beginning in the base of neck and he closed his eyes. There was a tiny cough that came from his left and his eyes flew open. She was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, her hand wrapped around the wooden door frame. She had kicked off her shoes in the middle of the night, so she stood barefoot in front of him. He smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she shyly answered.

"Did you sleep well," he asked, standing from the couch and padding into the kitchen. He turned on his coffee pot and dug through his cabinets for the pot. She followed him into the kitchen and leaned against his fridge.

"I did, actually." He nodded and she watched him. She was grateful for his kindness. Most men would have taken advantage of her in a drunken state, but from what she could tell, all of her clothes were still on and the cause of her headache was from a hangover, nothing more. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." It took a few minutes for the coffee to brew, but when it did, it was heavenly for them both. She sighed as the warm caffeine woke her up fully. "If you want, I can take you home?"

"I would like that," she answered softly, washing her coffee cup out and placing it back into the cabinet. "I had a good time last night," she announced, the events of the previous night slowly coming back to her. As the coffee woke her up, thoughts were pouring into her head.

Were her friends okay? What time was it? Was Daniel worried about her?

Daniel.

She cringed at the thought. He was probably at home, with his wife and daughter, watching the morning news and pretending to be the perfect little family. Mulder had walked out of the kitchen and entered his bedroom. Scully stood awkwardly in the kitchen, waiting for Mulder to come back. When he did, he was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips.

His chest was toned and muscular and she could feel herself itching to touch him. A cotton t-shirt hung from his hands and he looked at her.

"I had a blast last night, too. We should do it again sometime," he offered, pulling the shirt over his head as he talked. She frowned, then licked her lips.

"Yeah. Maybe." He grabbed his keys and stood before her, ready to go. "Ah. Just let me get my shoes," she shyly walked past him and went into his room to retrieve her heels.

--

The drive to her apartment didn't take long. She lived merely ten minutes away from his complex. When he pulled into her driveway, she unbuckled her seatbelt and sat there, not moving.

"Home sweet home," he said, looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Mulder."

"My pleasure, Scully." The two stared at each other for a brief period of time before Mulder nodded to her house. "I smell bacon and eggs. Better get in there before it gets cold," he teased. She laughed and nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Dana."

"Likewise." She found herself getting out of his truck slowly. She didn't know why exactly, but she wanted to stay with him. She felt a certain weight lift off from her the previous night and it was all because of him. He had showed her a good time and all they had done was danced and ate dinner. She shut his truck door, climbed the stairs to her floor, and waved slowly.

He smiled, waved back, and backed out of the complex She sighed as she watched him drive away, then opened the door to her apartment and walked in.

Back to her old life.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like this. I know I haven't written anything in like forever, so... I hope this makes up for it. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. My Life Made No Sound

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait. Busy, busy schedule. Promise to update more. Review and let me know what you think! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm at work and I'm laughing too hard to proof.**

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. It had been a week since she had spoken to either Daniel or Mulder. It was a Friday and her roommates were going out. She had plans to stay in her kitchen, cook up lunch, and go over her medical notes as she ate.

It was eleven-thirty in the morning and her roommates had just left to go shopping. She was sitting at her kitchen table, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose and several notebooks scattered in front of her with a glass of orange juice in the middle of it all. She had barely gotten halfway down the page of her notes when the phone began to ring.

She took off her glasses, set them on the table, and answered the phone. The voice on the other end had made her take a deep, quiet breath. Daniel had called her. She could feel her skin crawling at the thought of him and the story she had heard at the club. She had to remind herself that girls liked to start rumors. Maybe what she heard near the bar wasn't true. She thought she knew Daniel well enough by now to know that it wasn't, but she had her doubts. "Dana, it's good to hear your voice."

"Daniel."

"Danes, last weekend didn't exactly go as planned. I hope you know that." She had to keep herself from smiling. Of course last weekend had gone as she planned. Not only did she have a good time at a club, but she had met Mulder and considered him to be a new friend. "I've made reservations tonight for us at seven-thirty."

She had opened her mouth to speak, but a soft beep interrupted her. She gripped the phone with her hand and pressed it harder to her ear.

"Daniel, hang on. I have another call." She waited for a response before switching lines and answering the new call. "Hello?"

"Scully! What's up?"

"Mulder?"

"Yeah. Who else?"

"But… how did you get this number?" Even now, she couldn't help herself from smiling. There was something about Mulder that brought a smile to her face. Whether she was thinking about him, said his name, or even thought back to last weekend at the club.

"Let's just say I have my ways."

"Very funny. Now what was it that you wanted?"

"Well… it's Friday. Tell me you don't have plans." She bit her bottom lip and looked around her empty apartment. Her friends would most likely be gone until it was time to come back and get ready for their night. The reservations Daniel had set up was for seven-thirty.

"Okay, so I don't have plans. What's it to you?"

"Would you like to do something with me?"

"When?"

"Oh… how about… right now?"

"Mulder," she said his name in a curious tone.

"Come outside." She could hear the smile in his voice.

And he hung up the phone. The line switched back to Daniel's call and Scully tried to contain her excitement.

"Daniel? I'll have to call you back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just a little busy at the moment."

"Of course. I'll speak with you soon."

"Bye." She slammed the phone against the wall mount and slipped into her old pair of converse. She swung open the front door to her apartment and threw herself out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing to find Mulder parked right below her. He was leaning out the side of his door, hanging onto the roof of his truck and the top of his door. Her face was flushed with color and her smile was wide and bright. Her hair framed her face softly. She was a sight and all Mulder could do was stare.

"Good morning," he yelled up at her.

"Back at you."

"So… what do you say?" She bit her bottom lip and gripped the edges of the railing. "Me… the mall… Chinese food?"

"Mulder, I will take you up on your offer." He smiled and nodded, then climbed back into his truck and shut the door. She ran back into her apartment to fix herself up quickly, then shut and locked her apartment on the way out. By the time she made it to his truck, he already had her door opened for her. She slid into the front seat and buckled herself in as they headed towards the mall. "There's one tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"I need to be home before seven-thirty."

"Not a problem."

"Good." She smiled.

The trip to the mall didn't take long. They were walking around the Grand Court before she knew it, trying to find places to eat lunch. They agreed on Chao Praya, a popular Chinese restaurant. Scully was first in line, standing in front of Mulder and studying the menu. She ordered fried rice, with noodles, and fried shrimp. Mulder ordered General Tso's Chicken with noodles and fried shrimp. Together, the cost was near fifteen dollars, so Mulder paid for the two of them.

"Mulder, I have money."

"So do I."

"I could have paid for my lunch."

"But I didn't want you to."

"Well... thank you." They found a table and sat next to each other, opening their plastic containers and playing with their food. "So... why me," she asked, stabbing at her fried shrimp. He looked up at her with a noodle between his lips. She laughed and reached out to wipe the sauce near the corner of his mouth. "What I mean by that is, of all the friends you have, why hang out with me?" With her thumb, she gently swiped at the sauce and wiped her thumb against her napkin. When she looked at him and saw his expression, she realized what she had just done. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He placed his hand over hers to calm her down and laughed.

"It's okay. I wouldn't want to walk around the mall with someone who had sauce all over their face either." He pulled his hand back and looked down at his food. "I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that so bad?"

"No. I was just curious, that's all."

"So I've gathered." He looked at her and smiled. "Are you having fun at least?"

"More fun than I would be having at my place, alone."

When she had finished her lunch, he threw both of their empty containers away and before she could get up from her seat, he held his hand out for her. She slipped her hand into his, smiled at him, and allowed him to pull her from her seat.

"So now what," she asked, looking around at all the various shops and stores.

"We get to know each other, walk around, window shop, talk... that kind of thing." She nodded and followed him out of the food court.

"Sounds like a plan." He stopped her by gently grabbing her arm and pointing to a popular music store. She looked down at his hand on her arm and smiled, then focused her attention on the store he was pointing to. "Music."

"What better way to know if we were destined to be best friends?" She smiled and dragged him into the store, heading straight for the music. They both began to grab CDs, showing each other their favorite bands and laughing when they showed two completely different bands to each other. "Maybe we should start with a certain genre first," he suggested. She laughed and pointed to the rock section.

"On three, okay?"

They each grabbed a CD without the other seeing and began counting. On three, they turned around and shoved their pick next to the others.

"The Eagles," they both read in unison.

"Hotel California," she asked. He nodded his head and they put the CDs back. "I like you already," she commented as they searched for another genre to pick from. He smiled and looked down at her. She was too cute for words, but she was just a friend. From the looks of it, he could tell that she didn't get out much. He knew that if he hadn't been at the club last weekend, the odds were good that they would have never met.

"Really?" She laughed and nodded. They stayed in the store for a few more minutes, discussing music and movies, then decided to try another store. They walked out together and stayed very close to each other. The mall wasn't crowded for a Friday which Scully was thankful for. They walked for a minute or two until Mulder saw a store he wanted to go in. It was strictly an electronics store and Scully smiled. Guys will be guys. "This store has to be the best store in the entire mall," he said as he walked over to a black leather chair that gave massages. "Come on. Try it." He pointed to the chair next to him and Scully crossed her arms. "Please?" She sighed and took a seat next to him, settling into the chair. "Ah. Now this is the life."

"This feels really good," she moaned.

"Okay. You've officially become my best friend."

"Well wait a minute. You barely know anything about me. Best friends are supposed to know everything about each other."

"Alright. I'll go first." She looked over at him, waiting for him to begin talking. "My full name is Fox William Mulder. I was born on October 13th, 1961 in Massachusetts. I just graduated from Oxford University. I plan on joining the FBI soon. My favorite color is blue. My favorite holiday is Halloween. I fall asleep really fast if it's raining outside. I love to swim and run. I'm really tall, incase you haven't noticed. I live alone in an apartment. And... that's... pretty much all I can think of that's worth knowing." He smiled. "Your turn."

"My full name is Dana Katherine Scully. I was born on February 23rd. I-"

"Year?"

"1964." She smiled. "I have one older brother, one older sister, and one younger brother. I grew up in Maryland for the majority of my childhood. I've just graduated from medical school. I hope to become a doctor soon. My favorite color is green. My favorite holiday is Christmas. I love it when it's cold outside. I run a lot, too. I'm probably the shortest woman you'll meet in your entire life. I live with two roommates in an apartment not too far from yours. That's all I can think of."

"Well at least we know more about each other."

"Yeah... we do," she said slowly, smiling at his words.

The day went by quickly for Scully. She found herself laughing and smiling at all of Mulder's jokes and stories. When the day was coming to an end, she found herself not wanting to leave him. In all her years living here, she had finally found one person who could make her feel like herself. It was nearing six o'clock, so Mulder had led her back to the parking lot and to his truck.

"I had so much fun today," she commented.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I did too." He was backing out of the parking space. "We should do it more often. I haven't had a day like this since I was in high school."

"Deal," she laughed, taking him up on his offer to meet with him again and do something fun. "How long do you think it'll take to get to my apartment?"

"Twenty minutes tops. If you're in a rush, I can speed?"

"No, no. It's fine. I was just wondering."

"So... what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Not going to the club, that's for sure." He laughed.

"What's wrong with the club?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean it like that," she quickly explained.

"I know what you meant."

"Well if you must know, I have dinner plans with a friend."

"Just a friend," he asked, raising his eye brow. She could feel herself blushing and shifted her eyes.

"Yes. Just a friend," she lied.

"Well... I hope you have fun tonight."

"I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! =D**


	3. Pieces

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: So I watched the season premire of Bones tonight. Talk about AWESOME! I loved it, except the ending made me mad. Booth loves her, damnit! He should've been serious about it! (sighs) Oh well. Tomorrow is a pep rally and seniors get to wear BRIGHT ORANGE!!! WHOO! :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything. It's really late and I'm so tired.**

* * *

She was standing near the door, watching him drive until she could no longer see his truck. The day had gone by so fast for her and to her surprise, she had actually had fun. The second she had closed her door, the phone rang. She moved through her living room quickly to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Just making sure we're still on for tonight?" His voice carried through the phone and made her close her eyes. There was a time when she was crazy for this guy, head over heels and would love to hear the sound of his voice no matter what, but now... the sound just made her cringe. She had loved this man with every fiber of her heart and now she was having mixed feelings towards him. How could someone change their mind about something so important as she had done?

"Yeah. Seven-thirty, right?"

"I'll be there soon."

They said their goodbyes and after she hung up the phone, she fell against the wall in front of her. She could feel a headache starting in the temples of her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be just another night with Daniel. She could already tell that Daniel was a mistake, but she couldn't seem to leave him.

She ran back into her room to get ready for her night and barely had time to fix her appearance. She had managed to put on a little makeup and fix her hair. Her friends still weren't back from their shopping trip, so when she heard the knock on the door, she knew who it was. She opened the door and revealed a well dressed Daniel.

She, on the other hand, was wearing a simple dress with tan sandals. Her makeup was simple with tones of brown, which brought out the color of her eyes. When he saw her, he simply looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you're going?"

"What? What's wrong with this?" He shook his head and attempted a smile.

"Nothing. Let's hurry before we're late."

The dinner had turned out like she expected. They were seated in a dark corner of the restaurant, away from curious eyes and people they knew. He talked most of the night, about new discoveries in medicine that he couldn't wait to share with her, how he had been offered a promotion at the university, and how he had planned to buy a bigger home. He hadn't asked her about her night after graduation, or if she had made it home okay, if she had a good time.

She found herself losing interest in the conversation quick and looked away from the table. A few feet away from her and Daniel were another couple, around her age. They were sitting opposite of each other at the table and smiling. Scully couldn't help but watch as the couple began to share their food and feed each other. It was something she had always wanted to try.

"Dana." His rough voice made her jump in her seat slightly and he cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" She straightened up in her seat and shook her head, reaching for her glass of water.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been distant all night." She took a sip of her water and almost scoffed at his answer. Of course she was being distant. The only person Daniel Waterson thought about was himself. "Have I done something to upset you?"

She tried hard not to snort or roll her eyes. How could he be so clueless. This man couch teach a classroom full of doctors about the next advance in medical technology, but he couldn't take a hint as to when he was being conceited. She didn't mean to, nor could she help it, but she found herself imagining Mulder sitting in front of her instead of Daniel. How much of a better time would she be having right now if it was Mulder taking her out to dinner instead of Daniel? The asnwer? She knew exactly how much of a better time she would be having.

Deciding to avoid a fight tonight, she shook her head again and looked down at her menu.

"Can we just eat dinner, please?"

Daniel sat back and watched as she read through the menu. Something was different about her, but he didn't have a clue as to what had changed.

--

When she awoke Saturday morning, the sunlight was pouring through her windows and lit up her entire bedroom. She stretched in her warm bed and rolled over to see the time. Eight-fourty. She yawned and rolled out of bed, getting dressed in a light tank top and a pair of running shorts. She laced up her running shoes and tied her back as she walked down the hallway of her apartment. When she entered the kitchen, she could see from the fridge that all of her roommates had crashed in the living room last night.

Upon seeing nothing healthy to eat for a quick breakfast in her fridge, she grabbed a light jacket, tied it around her waist, and stepped outside into the bright sun. It was routine for her to walk around the park on Saturday mornings and then stop for coffee and breakfast after. On her second lap around the water fountain in the middle of the park, she looked down and noticed her shoelace was untied. She stopped her quick pace and propped her foot up against the fountain's edge. When her shoe was tied, she placed her foot back on the ground and looked up to see Mulder standing right in front of her. She jumped back a little, but smiled.

"Good morning," he greeted her. With her hand to her chest, she nodded.

"Good morning, Mulder."

"So you run too?"

"Every Saturday morning," she confirmed, starting up her pace again with Mulder right next to her. "I've never seen you around here, though."

"Okay. So I'm guilty of participating in a few lazy mornings lately. Can you blame me?"

"I guess not. I'm guilty of those on occasion, too."

"So how was your dinner last night?" She tilted her head back to get a good look at him and saw he was grinning.

"It was how I expected to be." He continued to grin, simply walking next to her. "Okay, so it was boring."

"Well I'm sorry you had a bad time."

"Don't worry about it."

Her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, letting her and Mulder know she was hungry. She blushed slightly and put her hand over her stomach.

"It's hard living with people who eat everything before you get a chance to look at it."

"Let me buy you breakfast." He pointed to the coffee shop just across the road.

"Mulder, you don't have to."

"Come on. I'm making up for the bad time you had last night with a hot breakfast and coffee. How can you refuse that?"

"I guess I can't."

After they finished breakfast and coffee, they sat near the window of the coffee shop and watched as people passed by. Scully was still sipping on her coffee and Mulder was leaning back, watching her.

"So what are your plans for today," she asked, placing her cup down on the table.

"I'll probably get some laundry done today."

"Really?"

"Was that the wrong answer? Am I eliminated?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I was going to do laundry today, too."

"Well how about that," he nodded. "How about we do it together? I'm sure it'd go by a lot faster if we had someone there to talk to as we waited for our clothes?"

"That... sounds good," she slowly answered.

--

"Can I borrow a quarter?" He asked over her shoulder, watching as she placed her laundry into the washing machine.

"In my jacket pocket," she answered him as she measured off the right amount of washing powder. She could feel his warm hand slid into the pocket of her jacket and she tensed slightly. It was only for a second, but she could feel the weight and heat of his hand against her thigh.

"Thank you," he said as he loaded his own laundry into a machine and put it washing.

"And now we wait," she sighed, jumping up on an empty washing machine. They were the only two at the laundry mat, so she found conversation coming easier. "I always hated doing laundry alone."

"Well now you don't have to," he said, smiling at her and leaning against a machine across from her. "So how's life?"

"Can't complain. I'm alive." He nodded. "And you?"

"Though I'm not complaining either, but... there's room for some change in my life." Her tiny legs were hanging over the edge of the machine and he smiled. She was a sight. It was a wonder to him how she was still single. Then it hit him. He had never asked if she was single. He grew quiet, suddenly, wondering if he was after a girl he couldn't have and didn't know it yet. She seemed too independent to be tied down, which is why he was skeptical that he stood a chance with her. Settling for second best, being her friend would do for him. Just being able to say that he knew such a wonderful, beautiful woman was more than enough.

"What were you like in high school," she asked quietly.

"I played basketball. I wasn't a jock or anything, but I was popular with my classmates. I guess I was a cool guy. What about you?"

"Well I wasn't on the pep squad if that's what you were getting at."

"You more than pass as a cheerleader in my book." She blushed at his comment and he shut his mouth the second the words came out.

"I was the quiet girl who always made good grades and never went to any football games."

"That type, huh?"

"What type," she asked, confused.

"The type of girls who turn out to be stunningly beautiful in the end and get to laugh at all the cheerleaders who turn out fat and divorced with five children." Again, she blushed. Once he realized what he had said, he looked down at his feet and shook his head, laughing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"It's okay," she assured.

The buzzer went off and made them both jump. Once they had their clothes in the dryer, another conversation began, but this time, about work.

"So the FBI? What kind of cases have you come across so far?"

"Well I'm not actually working any current cases... it's complicated."

"Is it one of those top secret, classified information type cases?" He laughed and nodded his head.

"Exactly."

"You know, the more I think about it, the more it appeals to me. The FBI really looks like a rewarding place to be."

"It is," he promised. "I love my job." She smiled. "But enough about me. What about you? Which fancy hospitals are fighting over you?"

"None, as of the moment," she shyly admitted. "No one ever prepares you for the aftermath of college."

"It's rough," he agreed. "I could always help you. You know... if you ever need anything," he offered with a sweet smile.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"No problem. And you know... if you're really interested in the FBI, I could show you a case one day... one day," he repeated, making her smile at the secrecy of it.

They continued their conversation until their laundry was dried. Mulder pushed himself away from the machine he was leaning on and stood in front of Scully, who was still perched on top of another machine. He raised his arms and she slipped her hands into his, allowing him to pull her down gently from the washing machine. His touch was so gently, she found it hard to believe that he had touched her at all. It didn't last long, but it would be something she'd remember for the rest of her life, a simple touch. He helped her carry her laundry to the folding table and laughed as their dried clothes began to stick to other pieces of clothing.

He grabbed a pair of his socks and held it above her head, making her hair rise from the static. She laughed and shoved him away from the table. His socks fell from his hands and landed on her shirt, sticking to her from the static, also.

"I think my socks like you," he laughed, resuming his place next to her and peeling his socks away from her shirt. 'They're not the only ones,' he thought to himself, watching her fold her clothes.

This was the change in his life he had been searching for.

He was in pieces and needed someone to make him whole again.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see who can guess what song the last sentence comes from! Review if you like and want more please. Thank you!**


	4. New In Town

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of home, loads of tests, and hardly any time to write. =( **

* * *

The summer had gone by quickly for Scully. She was busy with interviews and meetings to get a job at a hospital, but settled with a teaching position at Quantico. She had seen Mulder occasionally over the last few weeks. Daniel was a different story. She had talked with him over the phone on the weekends, but she hadn't seen him in weeks. She didn't know if he even considered them together with their lack of communication.

She did know one thing, though. It was that whenever she was with Mulder, she couldn't deny the attraction or chemistry. She felt so free and alive with Mulder, something that Daniel hadn't made her feel in a very long time. Mulder was young, fun, and adventurous. Daniel was older, serious, and conservative.

It was the middle of September, a Saturday morning. Her roommates were out shopping for the tailgating party tonight. Maryland was having a football game and everyone was going... except her and Daniel. It was something she had brought up over the phone with him. She had asked if he planned to go to the game, but he refused to go. It had put her in a bad mood that he dismissed all notions of fun as immature, adolescent activity.

She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes when the phone rang. With her hair in a messy bun and her bangs in her eyes, she dropped the dish towel and ran to the living room. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tell me you aren't doing anything tonight." She smiled.

"I'm not doing anything tonight."

"Then you're coming to the football game with me. Maryland against McNeese? We're going. Tonight."

"But I-"

"No buts. You're coming and that's final. You already told me you didn't have anything planned for tonight, and now you do." She leaned against the wall and wrapped the phone's cord around her fingers. "I'll pick you up around six."

She hung up the phone and let her head drop. She swayed back and forth, smiling. She hadn't been to a football game in years. She grinned on her way to her bedroom, knowing that everyone was going to be at this football game... except Daniel.

--

When six came around, she was dressed in an old school shirt and jeans. Her hair was straightened and her make-up was simple. From the living room, she could hear Mulder's radio from inside her apartment. She laughed when she heard him honk the horn, but stopped when the phone rang.

She hesitated for a few moments, but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dana. About tonight... let's go somewhere." She could hear the desperation in his voice and frowned. She wasn't about to ditch Mulder for another boring night with Daniel. Though, a part of her was itching to be near his side. It was as if her heart couldn't make up it's mind about which relationship meant more to her.

Her new best friend, Fox Mulder, who she met completely by chance in a night club.

Or Daniel Waterson, her college professor and secret lover who she had grown close to over the past few months.

"Daniel, I can't tonight. I'm busy."

"Busy? With what?" This is where she began to grow angry. Sure, she was an adult now, but she was still allowed to have fun. She was human, after all.

"I'm going to the football game tonight," she announced with confidence. Mulder's horn blared again from outside.

"With who," he suddenly asked.

"Some friends. I'll talk to you later."

"Dana, wait-"

Before he could get another word in, she slammed the phone back to it's wall mount and ran for the door. She smiled brightly when she saw his truck and ran down the stairs to meet him in the parking lot. She was having fun already and they hadn't even left her apartment complex.

"Someone is excited," he commented as she jumped into the front seat of his truck and buckled herself in.

"Excited? I'm pumped! I can't believe I was going to miss out on this."

"Aren't you glad I'm making you go?"

"Very."

The drive to the stadium didn't take long. When they got there, they managed to find a parking space close to the entrance. Together, they got out of his truck and walked across the parking lot. Campers and trucks were parked all in the tailgating area. Loud music echoed in the distance and the smell of barbecue lingered in the air.

This is what she missed.

She stayed close to his side as they passed through large groups of college students and other fans of the two football teams. He stepped in front of her, leading the way. He held his hand out behind him and she grabbed it without thinking twice, letting him pull her through the large group of people.

When they made it out into a clearing, she gently let go of his hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I know how these tailgating parties can get."

"Do you see any of your friends?" He looked around and shook his head.

"Not yet. What about you?"

"I know my roommates are around here somewhere."

"We'll bump into them sooner or later."

A younger woman with short brown hair caught her eye. She was smiling brightly at Mulder and walking over with a younger man with messy brown hair.

"Mulder," the younger woman yelled. "You made it!"

"Good to see you man," the younger guy nodded and shook Mulder's hand.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Mulder placed his hand on Scully's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to his side. "This is Dana Scully. Scully, this is Monica Reyes and John Doggett. They're long time friends of mine."

"We practically grew up together," Monica added, smiling at Scully. "I've heard a lot about you. You graduated a few months ago, right?" Scully nodded.

"In May."

"I graduate next year. I can't wait," she sighed.

"It goes by really fast, I promise," Scully consoled.

"You guys want a drink," Doggett asked, holding up two cold beers. Mulder shook his head and declined by holding up a hand.

"I'm driving her home tonight. She can drink if she wants to," Mulder smiled down at her and she nodded, grabbing one of the beers from Doggett's hand.

"Thanks."

Reyes led them to her family's tailgating area, which was surrounded by younger college students. Mulder had his arm around Scully's waist, leading her through the crowds until they were standing comfortable in a spacious area. She clung to his arm and her beer. Everything seemed to be happening all at once, so she felt safe next to Mulder. He felt a sense of pride wash over him when he felt her cling to his arm, as if he was meant to be here, protecting her from harm. He didn't mind one bit if it meant he had to stay by her side the entire night. He wanted her to have fun and being with her was more than fun for him. No football game or tailgating party could compare to being with her.

"I didn't know you drink beer," he whispered into her ear when no one was paying attention. It was her first beer and she hardly felt anything. Many parties and study nights had prepared her for this night.

"Beer, tea, and coffee."

"Really? I would've taken you for a champagne kind of girl." She laughed and took another sip of her beer. He heard a familiar song and realized Reyes had put on the radio. He turned to Scully, who was leaning against him and sipping her beer, then smiled. He grabbed her beer and placed it down onto the nearest surface, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the middle of the crowd. "Dance with me," he whispered just loud enough to hear her over the music.

He twirled her around to the beat of the music, then wrapped his arm around her waist and swayed to the music. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him to lead them through the now dancing crowd. Off in the distance, Scully's roommates were standing on chairs, trying to get her attention. The shortest one with dark hair stopped waving her arms and watched the couple in front of them dance.

"Do you guys recognize that guy that Danes is dancing with," the short one asked.

"He looks familiar, but I don't know how," her friend replied.

"Do you think they're dating?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Look how close they are! You don't dance like that if you're just friends. Trust me." The two girls jumped down from the chairs and pushed their way through the crowd, deciding that they would find Scully later on.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered as they danced. She smiled at him and nodded, then spun around in his arms.

"Thank you for inviting me."

--

When the game ended, the score was thirty-one to three. Maryland had won by a landslide and everyone was ecstatic. Reyes and Doggett had taken off earlier to grab something to eat. Scully's roommates had met up with her during the game, but left again to find more of their friends.

He helped her up from her seat and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"So... how was the game?"

"It was great. I'm glad I came. I needed this," she giggled, swaying as she stood to her feet. Mulder laughed and pulled her closer, allowing her to lean against him as they walked back to his truck. Halfway there, he could feel her grown limp and restless in his arms.

"Scully. Hey. You okay?"

"Just... tired."

"Come on. We're almost there." She yawned and shook her head.

"I can't," she murmured. She was slowly slipping from his grasp, so he stopped walking and got a good grip on her waist. He lifted her gently and carried her, one arm around her back and one hooked under her knees. Her head rested against his shoulder and she nestled her face into his neck. "Sleep."

"Whoa, Scully. Don't... do that."

"Do what," she questioned innocently, breathing lightly against his skin.

"Ah, okay. We need to get you home. You need rest. And I need a cold shower."

"Ooh! Shower! I like those." By now, he was holding back his laughter. They made it to his truck and he carefully placed her in the front seat, then buckled her in tightly. "Where are we going," she asked sweetly.

"I'm going to bring you home and you're going to go sleep."

"Aw! But I don't wanna go home!"

"Yes you do."

"I want you... to..." When she didn't finish, he looked over and found her quietly asleep, her head tilted back against the headrest of the front seat. Her hands were in her lap and her hair was a bit messy. He was getting closer to her apartment saw that only one car was in the parking lot. Her car.

He knew that she was a grown woman and that she was fully capable of taking care of herself, but a part of him worried. Would she be fine on her own in there? What if something happened to her and he wasn't there?

He hesitated at the entrance of her apartment complex, going over every option in his mind. The best thing he could think of was to bring her back to his apartment, put her in his bedroom and sleep on the couch, then take her back in the morning. He turned his truck around and went back to his place. It didn't take long for them to get there, and when he did, he gently picked her up and carried her up to his apartment. He managed to set her on her feet so he could unlock his apartment, but her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Muller," she slurred softly, stretching out her hand for reassurance.

"I'm right here," he whispered, reaching out and pulling her closer as the front door swung open. She lost her balance and fell forward slightly, but Mulder had his arm wrapped around her before she could fall. "Whoa! Gotcha'." She giggled softly and tilted her head back to look up at him. She felt at home, comfortable in his arms.

"You know... you're nothing like him," she muttered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm different from most guys, yes." He was smiling now, taking her words to heart. Though, who was she comparing him to? "Who am I nothing like, Scully?"

From an outside view, someone watching would think they were a couple in love, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Dan. He's... you're just so much better."

"Um... thank you?" He led her to his bedroom and sat down with her on his bed. "You, my friend, need to go to sleep."

"I can never do anything with him. Everything I think is fun, he thinks is boring. I'm so constricted when I'm with him."

"Good football game, right," he asked as he pulled back the covers for her.

"But not with you! With you, I can be myself," she whispered, laying down and resting her head against his pillow. Upon smelling his scent, she closed her eyes and hummed happily. "And you smell better than him, too."

Mulder stood back and smiled.

The girl he was falling for had just admitted to liking his smell.

"Goodnight, Scully."

"Night, Muller."

--

Her eyes fluttered and the first thing she saw was a ceiling. It was a different color and texture than the ceiling she was used to waking up to, so she panicked and sat straight up in the bed. The covers fell from her chest and her hair flew in every direction. When she realized where she was though, she relaxed. It was the first time she had really been able to study his room. His basketball letterman that had 'Mulder' stitched onto the back was thrown over his desk chair. His walls were a dark blue color and had posters of his favorite basketball players here and there. His curtains were a dark blue color that helped keep the sunlight out.

There was a fan in the middle of the room, spinning slowly and making all the old high school basketball ribbons and medals sway. All of his basketball trophies were displayed on top of his bookcase, which stood across from the bed. He had a few articles of clothing, mostly hoodies and shorts, laying in a pile in the left corner of the room. It was all she had time to examine, for there was a soft noise coming from the living room. She swung her legs out from the covers and stood from the bed. She carefully tiptoed into the living room and came across Mulder sprawled out on the couch, his feet dangling off the arm rest.

He let out a loud snore, which caused her to giggle softly. He suddenly stirred and she jumped back, afraid that she had woken him up. Slowly, he sat up and dragged his hand over his face.

"Good morning," she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Morning."

"You slept on the couch," she asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yes, I did. Quite comfortable." She laughed.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well sue me. I like being a gentleman." She patted his knee and stood from the couch.

"That's exactly why I'm going to make you breakfast this morning." Before he could get a word out, she was in the kitchen. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he lacked almost everything you would find in a fridge or a pantry, so he sat back and waited. "What would you like? Eggs and bacon? Toast? Orange ju-" He heard the fridge door open and a few empty bottles of orange juice rattle, then the door closed again and she walked out with her hands on her hips. "You have no food!"

"I'm aware of that," he said, grinning and running his hand through his hair.

"How do you eat," she asked, slightly amazed at her new discovery.

"Fast food."

"That's not healthy." Her nose wrinkled and his heart warmed.

"Are you my new dietition or something?"

"Might as well be." She looked back at the kitchen and then down at him. "Let's go buy you some food."

"Now?"

"Well first I'd like to take a shower and wash my hair. Change into some clean clothes. Then we can go grocery shopping together!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... so let me know if it's good or not!**


	5. Just Keep a Hold On Me

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Updated! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. My spell checker is being a puss.**

* * *

Class was over. Her students were rushing out of her classroom to make it to their next class. She was erasing her board, her back to the door when she heard a light knock. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Daniel standing there with a grin on his face. She gave him a polite smile and continued erasing her board. He stepped inside her classroom, locking and closing the door behind him as he walked in. He leaned against her desk, crossed his arms, and watched her for a few seconds.

"What do you want, Daniel?" He didn't seem taken back by the tone of her voice. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him.

"To talk to you, that's all."

"About what," she sharply replied.

"Our relationship."

"What relationship? You mean our affair? What about it Daniel?"

"You've been distant," he said without missing a beat. "Why?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she placed her eraser down and moved to her desk to gather her papers.

"We haven't talked in weeks. I can't even remember a time when it was just the two of us." She ignored him.

As he talked, the only thing she could think of was Daniel's poor wife and daughter; how her own selfishness was causing his family to fall apart. Scully knew his wife, a younger, sweet woman, had no idea about the affair. She almost knew that Daniel's daughter, who was just two years younger than her, hated her with every fiber in her body. Scully had never intended for the affair to last this long, but it was out of her hands now.

"So how was the football game?" The sound of his voice pinched at her nerves and triggered the lingering migraine she had all day.

"Daniel, leave." He didn't move. "I'm stressed, I'm tired, I'm I haven't eaten anything all day, I-" He suddenly pushed himself away from her desk and moved closer to her. Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back.

"Everything is about you, Dana. I've put my marriage on the line for you and you couldn't care less."

With her back pressed against the cool surface of her board, she began to panic.

"You don't love your wife, or Maggie. If you did, you wouldn't be-" She yelped as his strong grip enclosed on her upper arms. He pushed her against the board harder until her arms grew white around his fingers.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife or daughter." He watched her squirm in his grip. "Everything I've given you, everything I sacrificed for you and you're still an ungrateful bitch." She managed to break free of his hold and pushed past him to grab her keys. She slammed the door on her way out, heading to her car. She stomped all the way to the parking lot, then unlocked her car and fell back against her seat. She slammed her car door shut, locked it, and closed her eyes.

--

She opened her apartment door and found her two roommates sitting in the middle of the living room. Notebooks and loose papers were scattered about the floor, making it impossible to see the carpet underneath. Her friends smiled at her as she walked in, but she couldn't smile back. She simply waved, shut the door, and walked into the kitchen.

"So... this guy came by today while you were at work," one of her roommates called out. "He was hot," she added under her breath.

"I heard that," Scully called out from the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink, a glass of cold water in one hand and two Advil in the other. She took the medicine, hoping her headache would go away soon. She downed the rest of the water and looked around the kitchen, trying to decide what she would eat for dinner. Before she could decide, though, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Scully said, walking out from the kitchen before her friends could get up from the floor. She took a deep breath before opening the door and revealing a happy looking Mulder. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was leaning against the door frame. "Mulder."

"Good afternoon," he greeted, making her smile a little. "Were you busy," he asked, pushing himself away from the door frame and standing straight up, in front of her. She looked up at him, finally noticing just how tall he was, and shook her head.

"No. I just got back from work, actually." He smiled and nodded his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I stopped by earlier."

There was a brief moment of silence between them until he spoke up again, more boldly this time.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight?" A smile was slowly creeping up on her face. She could feel her headache beginning to dissolve already. "We could eat dinner and go watch a movie? Or get coffee somewhere?"

Scully looked back at her roommates, who were giggling to themselves on the floor. She rolled her eyes and just as she opened her mouth to accept his invitation, the phone rang. Her eyes grew wide, but only for a second. She knew who it was. She quickly turned around and grabbed Mulder's hand, leading him out of the apartment.

"Dinner sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?" She shut the door just as the phone rang again and Mulder lead her out of the apartment complex. She didn't see his truck anywhere, so she looked up at him. "Where's your truck?"

"I walked here," he proudly stated. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to be home. Your friends told me to come back in a few hours." He looked down at his feet as he walked. "I came back in 30 minutes." She laughed and moved closer to him, grabbing his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Of course," she replied, giggling. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Anywhere you want to," he said softly, watching her. She closed her eyes and let his voice calm her down. Mulder was so different from Daniel. She had a say in what happened when she would see Mulder, but with Daniel, it was all what _he_ wanted to do, what _Daniel_ wanted to eat, what movie _Daniel_ wanted to watch. "You must be really hungry, actually. I've never seen someone get so excited over a dinner invite before." She laughed and shook her head.

"That's not it, I promise. I mean... I really do want to have dinner with you and I'm so glad you're here, but I just... had a bad day, I guess."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Daniel's mean, hurtful words came back to her, causing her to frown.

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time." She held her breath, wondering if telling Mulder would be the right choice.

"My... boyfriend, I guess that's what you would call him, he came by work today. I've been knowing him for about two years. I was already upset and frustrated when he stopped by. He... wanted to know why I have been ignoring him lately, basically. I really didn't want to talk to him in the first place, so I just ignored him. He..." The last thing she wanted Mulder to worry about was herself. She decided to skip the violent details of that afternoon. "He called me an 'ungrateful bitch'."

Mulder was quiet for a few seconds before he stopped walking, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a friendly hug. She completely relaxed in his arms and rested her head against his chest. She hadn't felt this safe and cared for in months. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, simply holding each other. He understood now why she was in such a hurry to leave. Suddenly, her words from a few weeks ago were starting to make sense. _'You know... you're nothing like him.' _He held her closer, letting his hand tangle in her hair to cradle her head close to his chest. _'You're just so much better.'_

"Don't let that bother you. Your boyfriend, if that's what you want to call him, is the ungrateful one. He's a very lucky man to be with you. I know some guys who would die to be with a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you."

She leaned back in his arms and looked up at him, then smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He grabbed her hand and began walking again. "Let's go feed you." She smiled.

--

After dinner, they walked back to his apartment, her arm looped through his. They talked about her new job, his place at the FBI, some of his cases, and mostly about her family. He led her upstairs and down the hallway to his door, where he unlocked it and encouraged her to go in first. He shut the door behind him and turned around to see her taking off her coat. He came up behind her and grabbed the collar, gently pulling it from her shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." He hung her coat up on a rack near the door and tossed his keys onto his kitchen table. "So tell me more about your family."

"What about them," she asked as she fell back against his leather couch.

"You said your sister Melissa was crazy. What led her to become crazy?" She laughed as he sat next to her.

"My sister," she said slowly, nodding her head. "My sister was something else. I remember vividly going to school with her and being known as the 'Little Scully'. There was this one time..." She began to tell the story, but began to giggle. He smiled and leaned closer to her. "I was just starting high school. Melissa was about to graduate. One of her friends had a crush on me and I was just excited that an upperclassman was even looking at me. So of course, being my older sister, she made a huge deal about it in front of everyone and basically scarred me for life."

"Well at least you know she loves you."

"Yeah." She looked up at him in the dim light. "What about your family," she asked innocently.

"I'm not really close to my family." He was trying to shy away from the subject, but she wasn't having it.

"No brothers or sisters?"

"A sister. Samantha. She... disappeared when I was twelve." The color in her face drained and she sat frozen beside him. "I've been looking for her ever since, but... no luck."

"Mulder," she whispered, reaching out to grab his hand. His fingers curled around her hand and he felt better. It was the first time in years he was able to talk to someone about his sister. "I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand and he closed his eyes. Just by her touch, he could tell she was going to be someone very important in his life. He nodded to acknowledge her sympathy.

"It's fine." He stood up, her hand still in his, and smiled. "We didn't come here to share sad stories. We can here because we're both in need of some fun." A smile was slowly creeping back onto her face. She had no idea what he had planned, but she could tell by the look on his face that it was going to be fun. "Trust me?" He pulled her up from the couch. His coffee table separated them.

"Yes." He smiled and reached behind him for a small, black object. She narrowed her eyes, but nothing happened. She couldn't take her off of his to see what he was holding. She could hear music getting louder and louder until she realized he had turned on his radio. He was walking backwards with her hand still clasped in his. She squeeled suddenly, laughing at the situation. The only place she could go was up on the coffee table. Her eyes grew wide and he nodded. Slowly, she stepped onto the coffee table and the music reached it's maximum volume.

_I'll sport a smile  
Take in some color  
Under the stars  
I'll be your lover  
With no distractions I'm gonna treat you right_

"Mulder!"

"Come on, Scully. Live a little." He began playing the air drums and bounced around his living room, causing her to laugh loudly.

_Well it seems like things are only getting better  
Well it seems like we can never catch a break_

She began to sway back and forth, nodding her head to the music. Truth was, she loved this song. When she was with her roommates, they would turn the radio up as loud as it could go and sing their hearts out whenever this song came on. Mulder was watching her from across the room, still playing his air drums. He could see she was warming up to the music and yelled.

"Sing it, baby!"

"Just keep a hold on me, don't let go; if you float away, if you float away. Waiting too long for a ship to come, don't you float away. Don't you float away!" She spun and twirled around on his coffee table, shaking her head from side to side. Her soft hair flew in her face as she sang and her face was flushed with color from her dancing. He stared in awe at how beautiful she was. When the song was over, she bent at the waist and laughed.

He walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and helped her down from his coffee table. She nearly fell against him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Was it worth it," he asked.

"Totally." She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips gently to his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled deeply. He froze, clenching his hands and refraining from grabbing her around the waist and slamming her into the wall. She smelt so good and her lips were so warm. "Thank you." When she leaned back to look at him, he was blushing and had wide, dark eyes.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Check out the song Island by The Starting Line. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Losing It

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Updated for Andrea. Homecoming game sucked. It rained and I broke up with my boyfriend, basically. Great senior year so far.**

* * *

The fighting had continued over the next few days. She was on the verge of a breakdown by Friday afternoon. She had managed to avoid Daniel all day and was thankful she didn't run into him on the way to her car after work. He had changed in such a way, it scared Scully. Things were so good in the beginning and now everything was falling apart.

She knew she deserved better than what she was being treated like now, but she was afraid. She was always horrible when it came to rationalizing relationships. Daniel's good qualities clouded his bad ones and impaired her judgment. There was one thing, one quality that she couldn't shake from her head. Daniel could become a very violent person. He could grow hot headed and jealous over the smallest things.

She drove home with the radio blasting, drowning out her thoughts. Her roommates were out again. It never bothered her that they never invited her, but the least they could do if they were going to go out every Friday night would be to help clean up around the apartment. Empty Starbucks coffee cups were almost stacked on top of the coffee table and there were dishes piled high in the sink. The garbage needed to be taken out and the kitchen counters were in a serious need of a wipe down.

Before she could determine what needed to be done first, her phone began ringing. She froze in her place, knowing it could range from the worst phone call of her life to the most meaningless. She picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Scully! You're home from work?" She let out a breath of relief and fell against the wall for support. It was good to hear his voice.

"Yeah. I'm home," she confirmed. He could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she answered quickly. "I just have a lot of housework to do."

"Well maybe when you're done with that, we can hang out?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Just call me back when you're done cleaning."

They said goodbye after their plans were all set. She went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of her old tennis shorts and a black tank top to clean in. She started with the empty coffee cups and shoved them into the already overflowing trash can. After wiping down the coffee table, she tied up the garbage bag and headed for the apartment dumpster. The phone ran again when she turned the door knob. Thinking it was Mulder again, she picked up the phone and answered.

"What is it that you forgot to tell me, Mulder?"

No one answered her. She froze. The next four words she heard sent chills down her spine.

"We need to talk." He hung up the phone, leaving her clueless and silent on the other end. She simply held the phone in her hands for a little while before looking around her dim apartment. It was clear what she needed to do... and that was get the hell out of her apartment.

She slammed the phone back to it's receiver and threw the tied trash bag into the kitchen. She ran into her bedroom, grabbing the closest backpack she could find and dumping everything from inside it onto her bedroom floor. She pulled shorts, t-shirts, jeans, underwear, and bras from every drawer in her dresser, throwing them to her bag, not caring if they made it in or not.

Her heart was racing against the time. She wondered if she would make it out in time to avoid Daniel. She slipped into the nearest pair of shoes she could find, which were her red Converse from high school, and ran out into the kitchen as she zipped up her bag. She rounded the corner and stepped into the living room, reaching for the phone to call Mulder back just as the doorknob began to shake and finally twisted.

She dropped her bag on the floor and hung the phone up just as quickly as before. The door was pushed open and Daniel came into view, his car keys hanging from his hand. She swallowed hard and tried to calm her breathing. All he wanted to do was talk... or so she thought.

"No roommates," he asked, stepping further into her apartment and shutting the door behind him. She shook her head and tried to speak, but no words came out. Looking up at him in the dim light, he seemed so much larger. She took a step back and her Converse squeaked against the wood floor. "Were you about to leave?"

"Yeah... I was going to go to a friend's house," she replied, deciding that it was time to stand up to him. She was a grown woman and didn't need anyone's permission to go out, especially to see another man.

"Would this friend be Mulder?"

"Yeah." Daniel nodded and let his fingers slide across the surface of her bookshelf.

"I see. And is this Mulder the same guy you've been seeing behind my back?" The color drained from her face and she found herself shaking before him.

"What's it to you?"

"You are mine," he spat back loudly, causing her to jump in her place. Her face grew hot with anger and she balled her fists.

"I don't belong to anyone, Daniel. Not you, or anyone else! What makes you think you own me? I'm a person, not a piece of property! That's what you don't GET, Daniel! You can be the most insensible jerk on the face of the planet and not even care who's feelings you hurt! Do you really think I want to stay with someone like that?"

"Dana, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't call me Dana! Don't pretend that you're so much better than I am. You're trying to blame this all on me, that the reason our relationship is failing is my fault. I was in love with you, Daniel! I used to hang on your EVERY word and you enjoyed that! But you hurt me," she screamed, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back her tears. "I thought I could do this! I thought I could handle being with you, but I can't. I'm not that type of person who stays home every weekend. I don't like to go to the same restaurant every time I go out. I don't like to talk about government and medicine and work every time I want to have a conversation. Sometimes I leave the water running when I brush my teeth and I don't always recycle. I should be allowed to at least have SOME friends, but you get so jealous." All he could do was stand there and grin. "Wipe that damn grin off of your face, Daniel. I'm serious. We're done. I'm done! What I should do is tell your wife everything; how you hit on me and told me you weren't married, how young college girls with 'nice asses and big tits' turn you on."

He lunged for her then, wrapping his hand around her neck and slamming her into the wall. She gasped for air under his grip and clawed at his hands. He pressed her even harder when she tried to get away. She whimpered and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"I already told you to leave my wife out of this. She doesn't know about you and she never will," he whispered coldly into her ear. She flinched when his lips brushed against her cheek. She could tell he was enjoying this. "Two can play this game, Dana." She struck him with her elbow when she realized she could no longer breath and he released his grip on her suddenly, letting her fall to the floor and gasp for air. Her throat burned and it was hard for her to swallow. She tried to stand, but stumbled and fell to her knees again as she headed for the door. Her eyes grew wide and her heart sank when she felt four strong fingers wrap around her ankle. The next thing she knew, she fell to the floor and yelled in pain. She didn't have time to break her fall, so her head and jaw began to pound with an indescribable pain. "You weren't worth my time to begin with, but I kept you... I liked you." She tried to roll over, but there was a sharp pain shooting through her left side, all the way up to her head. She could taste something metallic on her tongue and realized she had busted her lip.

"You son of a bitch," she cried out, pressing her hand to the side of her head where the pain continued to throb. "I trusted you." He walked closer to her and bent down, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look up at him.

"If my wife hears about any of this..." He narrowed his eyes and let his grip go on her hair. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely now that he was leaving. The door slammed and she felt his footsteps against the floor. She grasped her side and slowly sat up, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the excruciating pain. She reached for her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Mulder."

"Mul...der?" Her lips were numb and her jaw felt heavy.

"Scully! Wha-What's wrong?"

"You can come and... get me now," she whispered.

"Hang on, Scully. I'll be right there. Don't move!"

--

Mulder parked his truck in the middle of the parking lot and left the keys in the ignition. He ran up the sidewalk and jumped the stairs, two at a time, until he made it to Scully's floor. He ran down the hallway and came to a stop at her door, which was barely open.

"Scully," he called out, pushing the door open slowly to reveal a pale and bruised Scully. His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw her. "Oh, God," he whispered, running to her side and carefully pulling her into his arms. "What the hell happened," he asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes and caressing her cheek.

"Daniel," she whimpered, reaching out and gripping his arm. He let out a deep breath and licked his lips, looking around her apartment nervously. Whoever did this to her was going to pay big time, but what he was most worried about was the woman in his arms. "I'm okay," she insisted, trying to move from his arms, but he wouldn't allow it. "Mulder, what are you doing," she whimpered as he stood from the floor with her in his arms easily. He had even managed to grab her bag without putting her down.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment and you're going to stay there until I figure out what's going on," he said quickly, moving swiftly down the hallway and to his truck. He placed her carefully into the front seat and buckled her in, making sure she wasn't hurting before he drove off. The entire way back to his place, she stared out from the window, not saying a word. It was a ten minute drive, but it felt like forever to him. When they made it to his place, he shut off the truck and guided her to his apartment. "You need to tell me if anything hurts. I'm not a doctor, but I can bring you to one."

He brought her into his bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. She tried to curl up into a ball, but her ribs wouldn't allow it. She reached for the spot where it hurt and Mulder looked down at her side. Slowly, and with a gentle touch, he lifted her shirt up and revealed her pale skin, which was covered in dark bruises and scratches.

In the back of his head, he was listing every possible way he could torture this 'Daniel' guy when he finally got a hold of him.

He let his fingers pass over her cold skin and she jumped at his touch, hissing softly at the unsuspected contact.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Will you tell me what happened?" She closed her eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"I had just gotten off the phone with you. I was cleaning when the phone rang again. It was Daniel," she whimpered. "He said that we needed to talk. I... I wanted to get out of there. I didn't want to be alone with him."

"Why did he do this?"

"I don't know, Mulder," she cried, letting her arm cover her eyes so he couldn't watch the tears spill from her eyes.

"Look at me." He gently pulled her arm again and put his hand into hers, entwining their fingers together. "As long as I'm alive, I'm going to make damn sure no one else lays a finger on you." He shook his head, angry at himself now. "I knew I should've went over to see you! Damnit, why didn't I go," he asked himself out loud. "You're safe here, okay?" She nodded. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can fix you some dinner or order a pizza?"

"I'm fine, Mulder."

"Scully, you need to eat something. You're so pale," he whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "Let me warm you up some soup, okay?"

"Thank you."

He left her alone for only a few minutes to fix her soup and came back with a full bowl and a full glass of ice cold water. There were two red pills next to the water and a spoon on top of a folded paper napkin.

"All I could find was chicken noodle soup and a bottle of Advil." She sat up slowly in the bed and accepted the food, water, and medicine gratefully.

"You didn't have to do this, Mulder."

"Yes, I did." He sat down on the bed. "Come on. Eat up."

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	7. Breathe Again

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Hellasorry for the longass wait. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. -shakes head- This is for Andrea, incase I forgot to tell you guys. I graduate in four months! Yay! There should be another chapter up soon, too... soon as in like... today. LOL. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm oober-busy with W2s and what not. -sigh-**

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me what happened," he asked when she was done with the soup. He had taken the dinner tray from her and set it on the nearest surface he could find. If she felt uncomfortable talking about it, then all she had to do was say so and he would leave her alone. She was obviously upset about what happened and he wanted to know why.

"If I tell you... Mulder," she whispered, unsure of herself. She knew she could trust Mulder with this, but what would he think of her? She practically had an affair with a married man and now the man she thought she loved had just threatened her life.

He caught her off guard by grabbing her hands and placing them in his lap. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to face him in the bed.

"Remember my 'boyfriend'?" Mulder nodded. "His name is Daniel Waterson. He..." She held her breath, afraid of what she would have to tell him next. "He teaches at the University." She closed her eyes and waited for a sign of disapproval, but all he did was blink and wait patiently for her to continue. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. That's when she realized he was simply hearing her out, not juding her or jumping to conclusions, but being a good friend and listening to her. "It started about two years ago. I thought he was a nice guy when I first met him. He seemed like a good teacher." She let her head fall back to her chest. "When class ended one day, he pulled me to the side and congratulated me on my work. It was a tough assignment and I was the only one to score a high grade on it." A small smile came back to her face upon remembering how excited and happy she was back then. "I was so excited. I felt important. I was so nervous starting medical school and he made me feel at home. Anyway... he asked me out to dinner that afternoon and I thought it was just a friendly dinner. So... I went. And instead of bringing me home, I..." She stopped suddenly, causing him to lean forward and cup her cheek. "He promised me there was no one else. Then I found out about his wife... and his daughter. I was crushed." Her voice cracked as she tried to explain. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so he could hug her. "I trusted him," she whispered.

"I'm sorry." He held her as she cried and ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down. She clung to him, needing to feel his arms wrapped around her. She needed reassurance that what happened wasn't her fault. She thought she was falling in love with a man she could trust, but made a mistake. She needed to know that he didn't think any different of her because of what she did; engage in an affair with a married man. In minutes, she was sniffing and hiccuping as she buried her head into his chest. "I promise, he won't ever do this again. I'll make sure of it." She nodded and leaned back to look at him. He gave her a small smile and reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "We can even toilet paper his house if it'll make you feel better."

She laughed and pulled away from him slowly. His attempt to make her forget about it all warmed her heart. Most people would console with her and apologize, but he was stepping in and going the extra mile by trying to take her mind off of things. She sniffed and licked her lips, then shook her head and looked around. It was unexplainable, but she felt better. She felt human again. By telling her story to Mulder, she felt free and relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a while.

"I don't think that would make me feel any better, but I know something that might," she suggested with a small grin. She crawled out from the bed, standing in the middle of his room and stretching her arms above her head. "We're going out tonight." She turned and faced him, her arms behind her head and her shirt riding up, showing off her toned stomach. He was still sitting in the middle of the bed, his hands clutching his bedsheets as he watched her stretch. It had been months and he still hadn't made his move on her. He knew that he had strong feelings for her and that he was attracted to her, but he didn't know how she felt. "Mulder?" She let her arms drop to her sides as she watched him get out of the bed and walk up to her. She was hit by a feeling she never experienced before. She felt dizzy and her knees suddenly felt heavy.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you. I can't stand back and watch you get hurt like this. Whether you like it or not, even if you don't want me to, I'm always going to have your back. I'm always going to be looking out for you." He looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear this right now, especially with-" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Without thinking, he did the same and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He sighed in relief against her shoulder and closed his eyes. She understood.

"Thank you."

--

When night came, they took turns taking a shower in his bathroom and getting dressed. She walked out of his bedroom and met him in the kitchen. He was standing there in dark clothes and looking rather handsome. She blushed when she appeared before him with her hair in a clip and in a plain shirt with jeans.

"Mind making a stop at my place so I can change?"

"Under one condition," he whispered, walking up to her. "I go in with you."

"And watch me get dressed," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever it takes. I'm not leaving you alone again."

"I'm pretty sure my room-mates will ask questions."

"Let them ask questions."

"Mulder," she pleaded. "I'm a big girl."

"No fighting. Let's go."

"So when you say you're not leaving me again, does that mean you're following me into the restroom if I ever need to use it, too?"

He ushered her out of his apartment and down the hallway. She ran for his truck, laughing as he chased after her, and climbed in violently. He slammed the door for her and ran to his side, got in, started the truck, and peeled out from his spot. They fought over which radio station to listen to on the way to her apartment, but they enjoyed it.

"Mulder, this is my favorite song."

"I don't like the lead singer of this band. He always sounds depressed."

"But it's a depressing song!"

"What are you doing listening to this stuff anyway? We should be listening to..." Mulder swatted her hand away from the radio and quickly switched it to his favorite station.

"We're going to be listening to this kind of music in a few hours! Unnecessary usage of one genre of music."

"That made no sense. Are you aware of that?"

"Sure it made sense! You are so two-dimensional! I bet you wear the same color boxers to sleep at night, too!"

"Whoa, whoa. How did this start with music and end in my choice of underwear?" She shrugged and pushed his hand away from the radio.

"Who cares. We're listening to my music." He smiled and shook his head. The flirting was fun, but he couldn't wait to see what would happen later on tonight.

When they pulled up to her apartment, both of her roommate's cars were parked in the front. Mulder parked his truck and they got out together. Scully led the way, climbing the stairs first and walking up to her apartment door. She opened it without knocking and revealed her roommates sitting on the living room couch with plates of food in their lap.

"There she is!"

"Dana! Where the hell have you been?"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm glad you guys could still eat with the thought of your dying roommate stuck in your head," she answered back with a smile. "I was with Mulder, here. I was fine."

"Oh, so you were with him, huh?" Scully pulled Mulder through the door and shut it behind him. She was growing red in the face at her friend's conclusion.

"We're going out tonight," she announced, looking at her two friends. "I'm going in my room to change and when I come out, we're leaving."

"Are you coming back when you're done partying it up?" Mulder had to hide his smile. Scully stopped walking towards her room and thought about her friend's question.

"Probably not."

"Knew it!" The two girls on the couch high-fived each other and giggled. Mulder followed Scully down the hallway, past the kitchen, and into one of the three bedrooms. When he took a step in, he was hit fully by purely her scent.

"Make yourself comfortable," she muttered as she pulled the doors to her closet open to reveal an excessive amount of clothing. "And help me pick something out." He sat down in a low, black chair near her bed and pointed to a pair of ripped jeans she had hanging up.

"What about those? The ripped ones?"

"I haven't worn these in months." She took the jeans out from her closet. They were dark washed and had a few ripps near her thighs and knees. "I guess these would be good. Now a shirt." She turned her attention back to her wardrobe and pulled out a tiny, black sweater that barely seemed big enough to fit her. His eyes scanned her body and he could just imagine what she'd look like in the small article of clothing. She held the sweater up to her chest and checked herself out in the body length mirror that was poised against her wall. "What about this?"

"Perfect," he answered honestly. "You'll look great."

"I would appreciate honesty in a moment like this."

"Alright," he answered with a smug grin. "You'll look hot. That's describing you without being disrespectful." It was hard for her to hide the smile that was spreading across her face, so she let her head drop to her chest and scoffed.

"I'll be right back. Don't break anything," she teased him, then walked into her bathroom. When he heard the door close, he stood from the chair and walked around her room. He thought it was only fair for him to explore; not dig or trespass, but observe. She had been to his apartment and in his room a number of times. He noticed the nightstand next to her bed was full of pictures in assorted frames. Most of the pictures were of her and her friends, at football games or hanging around the apartment. There was one picture that caught his attention. With steady hands, he picked up the picture frame and smiled. It was a picture of them both at the football game. His arm was around her waist and drinks were in both of their hands. "Mulder. It's quiet. What are you doing," she called out from the bathroom. He quickly put the picture back down and stepped away from her nightstand.

"I was just admiring your pictures. How come we only have one picture together?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to take more." Her voice was becoming more clear, louder. The bathroom door opened and she stepped out barefooted. Her tiny feet were hidden by her flared jeans, but her darkly painted toe nails were peaking out from the edge of her jeans. The holes in the denim left nothing to imagination. The black sweater hugged her curves and stretched tightly across her body. The sleeves stopped right before her elbows and the collar hung low, folding itself over on her chest. Her hair was brushed back smoothly, framing her flawless face perfectly. Her make-up was simple, but beautiful. The tones of brown and tan made her blue eyes sparkle in her dim bedroom light. "How's this," she asked shyly. "Too much?"

"Beautiful."

She smiled. It had been so long since a man had called her beautiful. With Mulder, she knew he was talking from the heart. He wasn't forced to lie to her to make her feel better, unlike Daniel. It was in that moment when she realized how compatitable she was with the handsome man standing in front of her. He was older than her, but only by a few years. He passed her in height, but she made up for it in personality. It was no secret that they were attracted to each other and now that things were in the clear for both, they were finally going to see where fate would lead them tonight. From the moment they met, he had a funny feeling about her. He knew, somehow, that she would be different.

Falling in love with her wasn't something he had planned on, but life never goes as planned.

* * *

**A/N: Yes... so.... that's that. Hope you guys liked it. I'm writing the next chapter the second I post this for Andrea to read. Kbye!**


	8. It's Good To Be In Love

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. HERE IT IS! **

* * *

The sun had gone down and the city was thriving with young people. Mulder had parked his truck further down the street and they decided to walk the rest of the way. For a woman who had experienced the worst break up of her life, she seemed eager and excited to get to the club.

"Don't be surprised if you see my roommates there," she said as she leaned closed and wrapped her arm around his. "When I got back from work, they weren't there. When we show up, they're there! And now that they know we're going out, they're more than likely to show up, too."

"Afraid they'll see you have a little fun," he asked with a grin. She laughed and shook her head. She could see the neon lights of the club from where they were. He stopped walking and let his hand grasp hers. Their fingers laced together and she looked down at their joined hands. She felt funny. Her stomach seemed to be doing flips and her heart felt as if it were squeezing it's way through her throat. He had her attention now, the club and the loud music long forgotten. "I want you to have fun tonight. Dance, drink, laugh, drink some more; whatever makes you happy. I'll be by your side the entire night. I'll keep you safe. Trust me?"

She felt like crying. Nobody had ever put her first. With him, it was no exception. She was going to have fun and so was he, by protecting and watching over her.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes," she whispered. "And thank you. Now... let's go."

"You're anxious, aren't you?"

"I don't want to waste any time."

--

The club was crowded, but not horribly enough to make them uncomfortable. They settled at the bar first, finding Scully's roommates were no where to be found yet. Scully ordered a light drink and sipped on it slowly while talking to Mulder.

There was a girl further down the bar who had caught Scully's attention, though. Mulder noticed this and looked over his shoulder to see what was the main attraction. The girl looked barely 21, but still sipped on a clear drink. A man sat next to her, leaning closer and writing things on a napkin.

"I went to high school with that girl," Scully said as she took another sip of her drink while nodding to the girl with her head. "We had AP English together senior year."

"Really," Mulder asked curiously. "You were in AP classes?" Scully downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the bar top.

"And I hated every minute of it."

"I always took you for the student who excelled in everything."

"Well you got that right, but it doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

Their conversation was cut short when Scully felt a familiar hand on her ass. She turned sharply and threw her arms around one of her roommates. The two girls laughed and the other roommate joined the group.

"How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We have our ways, Dana girl," one of them answered.

"Did you come out here just because you knew we were going to be here too," Mulder asked with a suspicious look. As one song ended, another one began and Scully's roommates began to dance.

"Please. We came here to party. It IS Friday night after all." The two girls drifted off toward the dance floor, leaving Mulder and Scully at the bar.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Scully said as she signaled the bartender for another drink. "They haven't seen me out with a man in years." Her drink was refilled and she smiled. "You don't want to drink?" He shook his head and moved closer to her, testing his boundaries and enclosing her in his arms. She placed one hand on his chest and picked up her drink with the other.

"I'm driving us home tonight. No drinking for me."

"Okay. Just don't let me do anything I'll regret later... when I'm drunk," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

She didn't seem to mind that his arms were around her. In fact, she seemed to be leaning more and more into his chest as she finished her second drink. The club was dark and loud, but all Mulder needed was the feeling of Scully in his arms. They stood together with his arms around her waist until her two friends stumbled out from the dance floor and came up to them.

"You two should totally come dance with us," the dark haired roommate encouraged. The dance floor was filled with people, that wasn't stopping her friends from shoving their way through the confined space to dance. Mulder glanced at her with a grin and nodded towards her friends, who were already off and dancing.

"You wanna dance?" She thought about it for a few seconds then set her drink down and grabbed his hand.

"Why not?"

The rest of the night went as such. They danced, she drank, and talked around a table with her two roommates. Her face was red from the alcohol and all her laughing. There were only three chairs at the table, so Mulder offered her the seat, but she refused. Instead, she pushed him down in the seat and took her place in his lap. He froze at first, afraid to touch her or even get too close to her, but as time progressed, she was leaning into his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. His arms were around her waist, securing her against him, and his chin was propped up by her shoulder.

Her two roommates seemed to make nothing out of the sudden intimate contact. They simply smiled at the couple and went about normal conversation with the two. They seemed happy, excited that their best friend had finally found someone who complimented her personality.

Mulder sat back and observed how different, how relaxed Scully seemed to be around her friends. He couldn't be more happy than where he was at that moment; with his arms around the woman he was falling in love with. He knew it was getting late but he couldn't pull her away from the fun. When she noticed he wasn't talking, she looked back and cupped his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you having fun?"

"Lots," she answered, then placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I feel a little tired, though."

"Same here," he replied loud enough so she could hear him over the music. "Want to get out of here?" She nodded her head and finished her drink. She slowly stood from his lap and said goodbye to her friends. He stood and grabbed her hand gently, then pulled her towards the door.

When they made it outside, the wind picked up and made her shiver. Quickly, Mulder took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She let out a quick breath and leaned closer to him. He put his arm around her waist and together, they walked down the sidewalk to get to his truck.

"Why are you so nice," she asked sweetly. Mulder looked down at her and could see she was drunk. He didn't care a bit, nor did he judge her. She had her arms wrapped around him as she struggled to walk with him. "You're so warm," she whispered and cuddled closer to him. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We're almost there... think you can make it?"

"Uh-huh," she muttered. With a few more shaky steps, they made it to the truck and he helped her into the passenger seat, then buckled her in safely. She hiccuped and giggled, then let her head fall back against the seat.

--

He drove carefully through the night and obeyed all speed limits. They were parked and at his apartment in minutes. Scully tried to unbuckle herself and get out of the truck, but Mulder beat her to it. He jumped out from his side of the truck and ran over to her side before she could fall out of her seat. He laughed as she fell right into his arms. In silence, they managed to make it upstairs.

Mulder, with one arm around Scully, took the keys from his pocket and unlocked his apartment. When the door swung open, he ushered her in and closed the door behind him.

"Sleepy," she whispered as she stumbled into his bedroom. He chased after her and found her standing in front of his bed, grabbing at her clothes. "Mulder, help," she whined.

"With what," he asked as he got his own pajamas out from a drawer. He looked over his shoulder and saw she had her shirt halfway over her head. "Oh."

"Please," she whined again, swaying gently. "I'm so tired."

"Alright," he calmed her down and grabbed her shirt, then gently pulled it over her head. She was left in a white spaghetti strapped camisole that hugged every curve in her torso. Her hands flew to the zipper on her jeans, but she couldn't quite get a grasp on the button. "Need help with that too," he asked in a gentle, serious voice. She pouted and nodded, then arched for him to get a better look at her jeans.

He bent at the waist and nearly held his breath to get this close to her. With a shaking hand, he grasped the button of her jeans and slowly undid the clasp. The jeans spread open and exposed what seemed to be black and white stripped boy shorts. He grabbed the zipper between his thumb and index finger and pulled gently. When it was completely undone, he grabbed the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

Trying hard to ignore the sudden urges, he stood up slowly and folded her jeans on the way up. He draped her clothes on the back of his computer chair and turned back to face her. She was face to face with him. He stopped completely and looked down at her. She was beautiful.

"Thank you," she whispered, then leaned up on her bare toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. It only seemed to last a second, but when she pulled away from him, he could feel her lips on his. He shook his head and saw that she was getting into his bed.

"Don't you want any clothes or something?"

"This is fine," she slurred as she pulled his covers over her body. "I usually sleep with less than this anyway."

He closed his eyes. He imagined that was what she meant by not letting her do anything stupid... while she was drunk. He sighed and turned off the lamp that was on his desk. The room was dark now, but still dimly lit from the moon that was shining through his open window.

"Good night, Scully," he whispered as he walked for the door leading to the living room. There was already a pillow on his couch and a blanket folded, waiting for him.

"Where are you going," she asked, weakly picking herself up from the bed and leaning on her elbows. "You sleep in here tonight."

He stopped and looked at her as if she were crazy. Licking his lips, he shifted his weight onto his other foot and glanced at the bed again. Was she serious? Would she remember asking him to stay when she woke up in the morning?

Taking a big chance, he figured she would.

He joined her in the bed, but was careful not to touch her. He grabbed one of the many pillows he had on his bed and turned on his side, making himself comfortable. She laid back down and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"You think I'm weird now, don't you," she asked in a hurt tone.

"No, Scully. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he explained softly.

"You don't make me uncomfortable. I like being around you." He held his tongue because he knew what was coming next. A Scully rant. "It's Daniel I don't like to be around. I have to pretend with him. I never do that when I'm with you. And like... I never wanted it to be like that, but I can't change things. He's married and he has a family for crying out loud. What the hell made me think I could make him leave all of that behind to be with me? Who am I do to that to a family? You know... maybe he's right. Maybe I am an ungrateful bit-"

He suddenly rolled and hovered above her, his face dangerously close to hers. Their chests touched and he put a small portion of his weight onto, to keep her in place. He simply looked at her for a moment, then pressed a finger to her lips.

"Stop," he whispered. She nodded against his finger and breathed heavily against his chest. With every breath she took, the friction on their chests would intensify and he had to will himself to remain still. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have ever met. You never pretend with me and I'm happy. I love you for who you are. You're always afraid I'll judge you for what happened, but we all make mistakes. We're only human, Dana. You wanted to feel loved. He thought he could do that, love you and juggle a family. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have put you through what he did. He should've been smart enough to know when to quit, but you deserve so much better than him. You deserve a man who puts you first, someone who thinks your beautiful in a pair of old jogging pants and an over-sized t-shirt, someone who doesn't make you hate yourself," he whispered to her in the darkness. Her entire body felt numb, but she could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

--

When he woke up, he was alone. He panicked and sat up in the bed, looking around the room for any signs of Scully. He noticed her clothes were still draped over his chair and relaxed a little. Then, there came a tiny noise from his bathroom, then the sound of running water. Slowly, he got out of his bed and stretched as he crossed the room. Softly, he knocked on the bathroom door, which was slightly open, and then pushed it.

She was standing at his sink, still in her tank top and boy shorts, with his toothbrush in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, but not from being caught in only her underwear... she was afraid he'd grow angry because she was using his toothbrush.

"Well good morning," he said with a smile, then leaned against the counter. She found it hard not to stare directly at his bare, muscular chest. The toothbrush almost completely fell out of her mouth when she saw just how muscular he really was.

"You're not angry," she suddenly asked, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Why would I be angry? I have a beautiful woman standing in my bathroom, wearing only her underwear." She blushed and held up his toothbrush. "Ah. Be my guest. I don't mind sharing." She smiled and went back to brushing her teeth. While her head was bent over the sink, he took the opportunity to move behind her and get to the shower. He turned on the water and let it warm up, then grabbed two towels and hung them over the door.

He reached for the string that held his pajama pants around his hips. She stood upright after rinsing out her mouth and turned in time to see him undo the string.

"Mulder! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm about to take a shower." He noticed she was gripping the edge of the counter so hard, her knuckles were turning white. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She watched him for a few seconds longer, then pushed herself away from the sink and slowly walked up to him.

"I already told you... I like being around you," she whispered, reaching out carefully to touch him. Her hands were pressed flat against his chest, really feeling him for the first time. She let out a shaky breath and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Slowly, he hands crept up and finally, rested over his heart. She was so overwhelmed by the pounding against her hand, that she didn't even notice his hands resting on her hips. "You make me comfortable," she whispered.

"You make me uncomfortable," he whispered back. She looked up suddenly, fear in her eyes, but relaxed when she saw him grin, "-but in a good way."

* * *

**A/N: Awww yeah! :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was laughing really hard with Rachel while writing this. "RAPER!"**


	9. Oh, It's Fadin' For Ya

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas :) inspired by Still by Matt Nathanson**

**

* * *

**

The steam in the bathroom was accumulating and fogging the windows. They both stood still in the middle of the bathroom with her hands still pressed against his chest. His hands trailed up her arms and rested just below her shoulders, keeping her close to his body. She shivered at his touch.

"You know... when I woke up this morning, I woke up alone..." She licked her lips and closed her eyes, letting this new sensation take over. His touch, the mist of the shower, his smell; it made her dizzy but alert at the same time, relaxed but anxious, it was something she had never felt before. "I was afraid you had left..."

"But I didn't," she whispered.

"I know... you stayed to use my toothbrush," he whispered back, his face betraying his serious tone. She looked up at him and couldn't help but giggle and fall against him. She poked him gently and leaned back just enough to see his face.

"Look, you obviously have problems with people using your toothbrush. I'll just have to bring mine next time."

"There's going to be a next time," he asked softly, toothbrushes forgotten.

"If you want there to be," she answered carefully and leaned up on her toes to move her face dangerously close to his.

"I'll always want that." His hands moved from her shoulders to frame her face.

"Prove it." As she whispered those two words, their lips brushed and they both froze. The attraction was evident. It was no use hiding it anymore. Just with one brush of her lips against his, he lost all control and quickly caught her lips again. He lost his balance and the two of them stumbled back until she hit the bathroom counter. Their chests met and she sighed into their kiss. Her hands were everywhere on him; trailing down his back, up his chest, down his arms, around his waist, across his neck. He moaned and leaned back for a second to catch his breath. Both of their chests were heaving and her cheeks were flushed with color.

She smiled and leaned back, jumping onto the counter top and pulling him to stand between her thighs. He shuddered and went straight for her neck where he gently pressed tiny kisses to the sensitive skin there. She finished untying the drawstring from his pajama pants and he in turn, pulled the tight tank top from her torso. When the article of clothing he had just removed had been tossed behind his shoulder, he went back to kissing her neck. She shivered against him and let her head fall back. His toothbrush fell into the sink.

Her hair clung to the moisture on the fogged mirror and she sighed against his neck.

He opened his mouth to whisper something, but the bathroom door opened instantly and the two of them froze. Doggett ran in, sporting his basketball gear and holding a bottle of water.

"Dude, Mulder. It's like-" He stopped mid sentence and dead in his tracks. "What... shit... um..."

"Doggett!" John's eyes went from Scully's chest to Mulder's face in a snap second. "Get out!"

"Right... yeah." As quickly as it happened, it was over. Doggett backed out of the bathroom and shut the door. Mulder sighed and let his head fall against Scully's chest.

"What just happened," she asked, unable to control her laughter. "Did we just get walked in on?"

"So it appears." She snorted and he began laughing, too. "You aren't mad?"

"A bit embarrassed, but no. Not mad." He smiled and took a step back from the bathroom counter, giving her some room to slide down and come to stand on her feet. "Go on. See what's so important," she encouraged, pushing him towards the bathroom door. "It's not everyday your best friend runs into your bathroom to tell you something." Mulder shook his head and retied his pajama pants before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and walking out into his bedroom, where Doggett waited.

"Doggett. What the HELL, man," Mulder whispered. "This better be important."

"It is, it is. I invited Monica over for dinner, but I told her that you guys would be there too."

Mulder stared at his friend, blinked, and laughed.

"How'd you know we didn't have any plans for tonight, huh? What if we had something really important going on tonight?"

"Dude, I understand. I know. I'm so sorry. I-"

"We'll be there. Calm down. Next time, ask first," Mulder warned with another laugh. "What time?"

"Be there for seven. Thank you, man."

Mulder watched as Doggett left in a hurry, obviously nervous for his dinner with Monica tonight. When he heard the front door close, he went back into the bathroom to find Scully's bra and underwear lying on the floor in front of the shower. He stopped and squinted, barely able to see the outline of her body through the frosted glass.

"I know you wanted the shower first, but I just couldn't wait," she said over the sound of the blasting water. It took everything within him not to open the shower door and push her against the slippery wall, but he knew better. He wanted things with her to be special and their first time having sex was no exception. He was content with just being able to listen to her shower. "What did Doggett want?"

"He wants us to have dinner with him and Monica tonight at seven."

"And a phone call wouldn't have worked?"

"Well he really likes Monica... I suppose your ability to think straight suffers when a girl you really like is thrown into the mix."

"Wouldn't he rather have a nice dinner with her alone?"

"Doggett's weird when it comes to stuff like this. I think it would make them both more comfortable if we were both there."

"Why?"

"So it's not awkward." Scully shrugged and shut off the water, then pulled one of the towels down. It took a few minutes, but when she opened the shower door, Mulder's jaw dropped.

"If you think this is something, just wait until tonight," she warned as she walked back into his bedroom, leaving him alone to shower.

She changed into a pair of shorts, another tank top, and ankle socks as she waited for Mulder to get out of the shower. After she was dressed, she fixed the bed, cleaned up his bedroom, and moved into the living room where she opened the windows and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels until she found something interesting and fell back against his couch.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like a second and before she knew it, Mulder was standing in the bedroom doorway, watching her sleep.

"My couch is more comfortable than my bed?"

"I was just flipping through the channels," she explained in a soft voice, trying to sit herself up. He sat on the couch with her and urged her to lay back down and rest her head in his lap. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her damp hair and allowed her eyes to close again. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can we make a quick stop at my place? I just want to make sure my roommates didn't completely destroy our apartment."

"Sure." They were quiet for a while until she busted out laughing again.

"You do realize that it's Saturday morning, right?" He looked down at her and it took him a while to catch on. "You're a bad influence. I haven't missed a run in a few months."

"We can run tomorrow," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and lasted a few seconds. She smiled at him when it was over and began toying with the sleeves of his shirt.

"You know... Christmas is soon."

"Yes, it is." She shifted on the couch and tried hard to hide her smile. "Is there a reason for you stating the obvious?"

"Well... my family is really big on Christmas. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit them this year?"

"They won't mind?"

"Not at all. They loving having guests over for the holidays. It gives them even more to do," she explained why rolling her eyes. "They go all out. Every year. It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

Later on in the day, they had left to head back to Scully's apartment. She needed a new change of clothes for the dinner and she thought it was necessary to check on her roommates. The drive there was quick and full of conversation about what to expect from Doggett tonight. When they made it to her place, his normal parking spot was occupied by an unfamiliar car to Mulder, but all too familiar to Scully. She slumped in her seat and waited until Mulder found a parking spot to let out a shaky breath. He looked over with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just... Daniel's here," she whispered, as if Daniel were right in front of them. "I don't know what he's doing here, Mulder."

"Don't let him scare you. I'm right here. If he even tries to lay a finger on you, I'll break all ten of them."

"Mulder, there are eight fingers and two thum-"

"You know what I mean," he said in a hurried voice, smirking at her intelligence. Even at his attempt to calm her down, she still anxiously scanned the apartment complex for any sign of Daniel. She was toying with her cross necklace and biting her bottom lip. It wasn't until Mulder gently cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him that she stopped with her nervous habits. "Dana. I'll hold your hand the entire time. Hell, I'll even keep you wrapped up in my arms so he can't get anywhere near you. I promise. Everything will be okay." She nodded and they both got out of his truck. Before he could blink, she quickly walked around the truck and straight into his arms. They began walking towards the stairwell, which led to the second story where her apartment was. As soon as they made it to the second story, a very well dressed man came into view and Scully straightened out. Mulder dropped his arm and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here," he whispered and squeezed once before Daniel looked up.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not much, but I was going through my unfinished stories and I felt bad for leaving this one unfinished. So this is an early Christmas present and I'm going to work on a one-shot here soon for Christmas. :) Let me know if you want more! Don't forget to listen to the song, Still by Matt Nathanson :D**


	10. So Caught Up In You

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait. I am trying as best as I can to juggle school, work, and writing for you guys. But this update is especially dedicated to one of my fans who really wanted to keep reading. :)  
**

* * *

When he saw her with him, instant jealousy sprang through his body. It was in that moment he knew that he had lost her and he wasn't going to get her back. She was nestled in the side of this guy's body and clinging to his arm with all her strength.

"Dana." When he said her name, the grip she had on Mulder's hand tightened. "I was hoping to catch you here. I need to talk to you."

Mulder looked down at her and saw that she was shaking her head.

"Please, Dana. I can explain everything."

"No, Daniel." After a few seconds of neither one of them moving, Mulder nearly opened his mouth to encourage Daniel to leave, but thought it would be best if he stayed out of it. "I have nothing to say to you. I would appreciate it if you would leave now," she calmly stated, avoiding direct eye contact with him. She knew exactly what he would say. He would apologize for the fight, for hitting her, for scaring her... but it wouldn't be sincere. It was a strategy. Months ago, she would have fallen for anything, especially one of his half-ass apologies- but not this time. This time, she knew what it felt like to connect with someone, to have something in common with another person, to hold an interesting conversation, to laugh... to be happy. There was no way she was leaving it to be with someone who was the complete opposite of all those things.

"You're making a mistake, Dana."

She shook her head slowly and looked down at her feet.

"I made the mistake a long time ago, Daniel." She felt Mulder tense beside her and looked up. Daniel was moving towards her with open arms. "Leave," she loudly said. The tone of her voice caught everyone off guard, but she shifted awkwardly and looked at Daniel one last time. "Please," she added with a more sensitive tone.

"If that's that what you really want," he muttered harshly, moving past the two of them quickly. Neither one of them moved until the slam of Daniel's car door echoed throughout the complex and the sound of the engine drifted away into the traffic. Mulder was the first one to move as he looked down at her and saw a single tear trailing down her cheek. He gently turned her to face him and reached up with a gentle hand to wipe it away.

"Hey... no tears," he whispered. She nodded.

Her roommates were still asleep when she led him into the apartment, which was clean for once. She hadn't been there in a day or two, so she knew the second her friends saw her, they wouldn't let her leave without an explanation. She led him through the quite apartment into her room, where he sat on the bed and watched her sort through her closet.

"Did he mention what kind of dinner it would be?"

"Not really... but I can't imagine it'll be anything super fancy. I'm sure a simple dress would be fine." She smiled with her back to him as she went through all her dresses. Simple dresses were never enough for dinner dates with Daniel. She always had to look perfect for him, no matter what the occasion.

She found a dress she thought would work for the dinner and held it up for Mulder to see. It was a short black dress with a few pink flowers scattered throughout the material. His eyes lit up at the sight of the dress and he nodded.

"That's perfect." She smiled and laid the dress next to him on the bed. "Is there anything else you need before we go back to my place?"

"My toothbrush for starters," she teased him as she moved across the room and came to stand between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she playfully ruffled his hair. "I don't know. I guess I'll grab a few things for later."

"Later?" She looked down at him with a curious look. "What are we doing later?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'll think of something," she said before moving away from him and into her bathroom to fetch her toothbrush.

–

Later on in the night, they met up for dinner with Doggett and Monica. Scully was wearing the dress she had picked out earlier and Mulder was in a pair of nice slacks and a button down shirt. Doggett's apartment was organized and clean, which surprised Mulder when he first stepped inside. The kitchen table was set for four people and from the aromas coming from the kitchen, Mulder knew exactly what they were having for dinner- the only thing Doggett knew how to cook. Spaghetti and bread sticks.

"Hope you guys are hungry. I made a lot," Doggett explained, taking Scully's coat and leading them into the living room where Monica sat with a glass of wine. Scully smiled when she saw the other women and took a seat on the couch opposite of her, waiting for Mulder to take a seat with her. Doggett went back into the kitchen to prepare the meals and Mulder had to contain his laughter at his friend's nervousness.

"I'm Dana," she greeted herself and held out her hand to shake, which Monica did.

"Monica Reyes. Nice to meet you." She looked at Mulder next and smiled. "How's it going Mulder?"

"Oh you know... same old thing," he shrugged his shoulders and poured Scully a glass of wine. "So he finally worked up enough nerve to ask you to dinner," he asked Monica with a grin on his face as he handed Scully the glass.

Monica smiled and tilted her head, then whispered so Doggett couldn't hear her.

"It's actually really cute. All the years I've known him and I've never seen him this nervous before." Mulder nodded in agreement and threw his arm over Scully's shoulders. "When did this happen," she asked, motioning between Mulder and Scully.

"Um... kind of hard to say," Mulder began. "Couple of... days ago, maybe," he answered while looking at Scully, who nodded her head in agreement. "I mean... it's nothing official." Scully leaned even more into his side and sighed. "-yet," he added, which made both women look up and smile.

–

After the dinner and a few minutes of catching up, Mulder and Scully said their goodbyes and happily escorted themselves out of Doggett's apartment. On the way back to Mulder's truck, he grabbed her hand and swung her around, pulling her back to him.

"So... what do you want to do now?" She shrugged and swayed with him.

"Do you play pool," she asked with a grin.

"I've played before. Yes."

"Well then I think I know exactly what we're going to do now."

She led him back to the truck and he opened her door, then helped her climb into his truck. He went around to the other side, got in, started the engine, and reached over to grab her hand. He knew exactly where he was going to take them... back to the same bar where they first met.

Minutes later, they arrived and made their way into the crowded bar. Past the dance floor was a separate room that was roped off. There were numerous pool tables and it seemed every single table was taken... except one in the back. The room was lined with black-lights which made the pool table rim glow a bright neon green. Scully smiled and allowed him to lead her to the back of the bar. She watched as he racked the table. She picked out her stick and rolled it across the table, then smirked in satisfaction.

"Do you wanna break," she asked as she leaned against the side of the table. He replaced the plastic rack underneath the pool table and chose his pool stick. He smiled and walked up to her, stopping just before they touched. "Or should I say, can you break?"

"Why don't you do it. Prove yourself," he whispered. She nodded once and licked her lips, then pushed her body against him to move him out of the way. He stumbled back and had to suppress the moan that threatened to come from his mouth. She took her place at the end of the table and placed the white cue ball directly in the middle of the racked balls. She lined up her stick and after a few seconds of calculation, she jerked her hand back and pushed forward with all her force. The rack of balls clashed and spread throughout the entire table perfectly. She stood back and watched in satisfaction, then tilted her head and looked at Mulder with a grin.

"Your turn," she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but it's 2:17 in the morning and I have class in about 6 hours. LOL.**


	11. When You Look At Me

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! :) Hope** **you guys enjoy it! I wrote this in Geography yesterday morning instead of paying attention. HAHA :D**

* * *

She had just gotten off of work. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was lay down with Mulder and watch television. She had made it over to his apartment just shortly after he had made it home himself. In her hand, a large brown bag of Chinese take-out for them to eat for dinner. He led her in and grabbed the bag from her, bringing it into the kitchen and fixing them two plates of food so they could eat in the living room. She sat on the floor in front of the small coffee table and he took his place behind her on the couch. She leaned against his legs and began eating. When he turned the television on and skipped right over her favorite show, she protested with a mouth full of noodles.

"What's that? I can't understand you with a mouth full of food." She slapped his leg. "Oh. You hate that show? Me too. Let's change it." She moaned and let her head fall back against his knees, giving him a perfect view of her face. He laughed at her upside-down, frustrated face and leaned over to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

After they ate dinner and agreed on something to watch, Scully had cleared and washed the dishes, then went back into the living room to find Mulder sprawled out on the couch. She grinned and climbed on top of him, making him sigh in content and wrap his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest sideways so she could watch television with him.

Minutes had turned into hours and before he knew it, it was almost time for her to be heading back to her apartment. When he realized it was later than he thought, he gently slapped her on the bottom and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey... it's getting late."

"I know," she whispered. "I don't want to go..."

"I don't want you to go either, but you need to get some rest."

"Why can't I just sleep here," she whined. He laughed.

"When was the last time you talked to your roommates?" She thought about it for a few seconds, but he laughed and shook his head. "As much as I want you to stay here, I think it would be best if you showed your face over there. You know... let them know their friend is still alive." She laughed and nodded, but made no move to get up from his chest.

"Oh! Did I ever tell you why my mother had called the other day?" He shook his head, but remembered exactly what she was talking about. A few days ago, he had called her after she had gotten off of work to let her know that he would be staying late in the office. They had begun talking and after a while, she had to let him go because her mother was on the other line. He never did get a call back from her that night.

"That day when you had promised me you'd call me back and you never did?" She frowned. "I'm kidding. Yes, I remember. Why did she call?" Her frown suddenly disappeared.

"Bill is getting married." Mulder smiled.

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Apparently over the weekend."

"Well I'm happy for your brother." Scully nodded in agreement. "When is the wedding?"

"Soon. Probably before Christmas."

"That is soon."

"Yes. And you're going to be my date," she stated with a sweet smile and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. He laughed and helped her to her feet.

"Oh really? Says who?" He led her to the door where he helped her into her coat and watched as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Call me when you get home," he said right before kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss. "Be careful."

"I will." She gave him one last kiss and then forced herself out of the door. "Bye, Mulder."

–

When lunch came around the next day, Scully had taken off a little early to get her and Mulder something to eat. Even though unhealthy, she had agreed to get them Mexican. After fighting the lunch traffic, she finally made it to the FBI's guest parking lot. Mulder met her outside and laughed when she came running from her car, the food completely forgotten. He caught her in a hug and twirled her around once, then set her down on her feet. She leaned up on her toes and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips, but he gently pushed her back.

"You're crazy," he whispered. She smiled and nodded. "No food?"

"Oh!" She jogged back to her car and got the two bags of lunch out, causing Mulder to shake his head in amusement. He led her into the building and through the hallways of the building. He noticed his co-workers staring, some even stopping in mid-sentence to witness him walking down the hallway with such a beautiful woman. Scully didn't notice, though. The entire way to his office, all she could talk about was how annoying her mother had become since Bill had gotten engaged.

When they finally made it to his office, he shut the door and she took a seat across from his desk.

"What's so wrong with your mom being excited? Isn't Bill her first child to get married?"

"Yeah... I mean... it's not the fact that she's completely taking over the wedding and planning everything for them." He laughed. "I just know that after this wedding is over, she'll be looking at me next."

"And you don't want to get married," he asked in a curious tone, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

"Well... yeah, I want to get married. But they want me to be a doctor, a wife, and a mother all at once? Give me a break. One thing at a time."

"Well wait a minute... what about Melissa," he asked.

"Do you seriously think they have to worry about Melissa finding a husband?" He laughed at how true that statement was. From the stories she had told him about her older sister, finding a husband should be a piece of cake for Melissa.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Mulder chuckled. Scully looked up from her lunch in confusion and saw him trying to finish his food before talking.

"So _my_ mom called yesterday," he explained. "You're name kind of slipped... she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her who you were."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"That you were my girlfriend," he said in a careful voice, bracing himself to either be kissed or hit. When he didn't feel any painful slap across his face, he opened his eyes and saw she was smiling, nearly bouncing in her seat. "So you're okay with that?"

"Well my mom kind of asked who I was bringing to the wedding... and I kind of told her that I was bringing my boyfriend." He laughed and after downing the rest of his soda, got up from his chair, walked around the desk, and kissed her on the top of the head.

–

Weeks had passed and it was finally time for the rehearsal dinner. Scully had gone over to Mulder's straight from work with her clothes in one bag and her make-up in another. Mulder was staring at his closet when she knocked on his front door. When he let her in, she looked down at him and knew exactly why he wasn't dressed.

"Can't find anything to wear," she asked. He nodded and shrugged.

"Everything I have is for work. I don't know what else I have to wear." She closed the door behind her and walked into his room. She set her things down on his bed and took a look in his closet for herself. She pulled out a pair of black slacks, a black button down shirt, and a white tie. "This? Really?" She nodded.

"All the groomsmen are wearing black and white. You won't be the only one. Trust me."

"Black is depressing," he stated, staring at the choice of clothing she had picked for him. He shrugged and went into the bathroom to put it on. "Are you sure this is okay?" After a few minutes he came out with the tie draped over his shoulders. She turned when she heard the bathroom door open and smiled instantly when she saw him. He was so handsome.

"It looks great." She walked up to him and grabbed his tie. He smiled when she started to fix it for him.

"So um... what are you wearing," he asked with a grin. When she was done fixing his tie, she pushed him back and grabbed her bag.

"You'll find out soon enough."

On the way to the restaurant, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When she had come out of his bathroom, she was wearing a short black dress that seemed to match his attire perfectly. Her hair fell just above her shoulders and her make-up was soft... just perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot and saw Scully's family members start to make their way into the building, Mulder suddenly panicked.

"This is the first time I'm meeting your parents, Scully." She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Hey... it'll be fine. They'll love you."

"Are you sure?" He looked back and spotted a couple standing near the door, greeting everyone as they walked through the door. They definitely had to be her parents. "How can you tell?" She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting out of the truck and walking around to the driver's side, where Mulder had all but jumped out.

"Just relax. Be yourself." He nodded and offered her his arm. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mulder."

* * *

**A/N:** **So there's chapter 11. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully chapter 12 will be here soon, too. I already know what I want to write, and I'll just let you guys know now- you won't see it coming! :] sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


	12. Contact High

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Chapter 12! Only a few days of school left and then FINALS WEEK! WHOO! Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm hyper! lol!  
**

* * *

The immediate family, along with Tara, sat at one table. Mulder and Scully sat close to one another. The beginning of the night had been slightly awkward for Mulder, but soon, he was laughing and talking along with the rest of the family like he had known them forever. She was leaning into his side and sipping on a glass of wine as she listened to Bill's best man give a speech. Mulder looked down at her and smiled, then rubbed her arm tenderly. From across the table, Scully's mother eyed them, unable to keep a smile off of her face. Her father noticed as well and felt his fatherly instinct take over. It wasn't until his wife grabbed his hand and squeezed that he realized what he was doing. Mulder seemed like a nice guy and he was in the FBI? Even better. More protection for his daughter, right?

Once the speech was over and the food showed up, the table broke up into small conversations. Scully's mother was the first to break the silence to ask her daughter how work was. Scully had put down her glass of wine and straightened up in her seat. The server placed their food in front of them on the table and Scully thanked him before looking at her mother.

"It's going good. It's busy, but... you know... it always is." Her mother nodded happily and started eating. "Actually..." Everyone slowly looked up at her, including Mulder. "You know... I've been visiting Mulder at work for lunch and... I have to say... the FBI looks like a rewarding place."

Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his chair and focused on his food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He cringed when her father laughed.

"Oh, Dana. You can't be serious," he said nonchalantly, continuing with his dinner. Scully's head tilted sideways and she placed her fork down on her plate calmly.

"Yes. I am serious." By now, her mother had gone completely silent and her father had acted in the same manner; placed his fork calmly down on his plate and raised his head to show his daughter how serious he was. "What is so wrong with the FBI?"

"Nothing. If you're a man," her father stated coldly. "Dana, the FBI is a dangerous place for a woman."

"And being a doctor is much safer? How many diseases and contaminants can doctors come into contact with on a daily basis? If you ask me, the FBI seems much safer."

"You've worked so hard for this," her father explained. "How can you give it all up to join the FBI?"

"You know what? I wasn't going to even consider it. I just thought it would be a fun place to work. But now? Now I think I might go for it." Her tone was challenging and Mulder froze in his seat. He knew exactly what was coming and he was not looking forward to it.

There was silence until Bill noticed his family further down the table didn't look too happy. He leaned over the table to call out to his father, who looked the most upset.

"Dad. What's wrong? Food not good or something?" Their father looked up at Mulder and without taking his eyes off of him, said to his son:

"No. Your sister wants to join the FBI." Bill laughed.

"What? Get out of here." He was reaching for his glass of wine until he saw how serious his father's face was. His hand fell to the table before it could even get to the glass and saw who his father was staring at. Mulder. The FBI guy Dana brought as her date. "Dana, seriously? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get hurt!" She rolled her eyes and sat back against her seat, grabbing Mulder's hand to let him know none of this was his fault. "It's because of him, isn't it!"

"Enough!" Maggie slammed her hand down on the table, just hard enough for everyone to look at her in complete shock. "We are not fighting about this." Scully's older brother sighed in frustration and forcefully sat back in his chair. "Not tonight," she added in a softer tone. "Honey, if Dana wants to join the FBI, then I think we should support her all the way. No questions asked."

"No offensive mom, but that's your opinion," Bill said, also staring down his sister and Mulder.

–

She was the first one to enter his apartment. She sighed as she stepped out of her heels and let her purse fall to the ground. Mulder came in behind her, silent, and locked the door behind them. She turned around in time to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey. It's okay. It's not like I haven't witnessed a dysfunctional family dinner before," he playfully commented, causing her to giggle in his chest. "I should've stuck up for you tonight. I could've said something." She shook her head.

"No. It was my fight. I'm just sorry you had to witness it." She sighed again. "And on a night like this. Embarrassing, right?" She pulled away from him, but not before giving him a sweet kiss, and went into the bedroom to change out of her dress. She came back a few minutes later, her makeup removed and wearing pajamas. He smiled when he saw her and walked up to her, grabbing her hands to stop her from walking any further.

"Move in with me," he whispered. Her eyes widened and she found herself standing before him with her mouth wide open. She tried to speak, tried to say something, but her heart was pounding against her chest so hard, that she couldn't even begin to formulate a sentence. He smiled and nodded. "Move in with me," he repeated.

"Wha- but..."

"It's crazy, right? Too soon? Irrational? _Dangerous?_" At the last word, a smile started to form on her face and he knew he had her. He leaned in closer, nodding his head, encouraging her to say yes. "So?" The smile grew bigger and she raised her arms to rest on his shoulders. He was bent at the knees to be level with her.

"We need to make room in your closet. A lot of room." He laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, then pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and lifted her off the ground. She giggled into the kiss, which only gave him an opportunity to deepen it. The grip he had on her waist tightened and she moaned into his mouth. He stumbled forward, past the couch and pushed her up against the living room wall, right in front of the bedroom door. His hands went from her waist to the bottom of her thighs, were he held her up.

She broke away from his lips to plant tiny kisses against his neck. He moaned. She arched against the wall and pressed herself against his body.

"Are we making out," he asked in a breathless voice, unable to believe it. She giggled in his ear and reached in between them to rip off his shirt.

"Yep." The buttons that were once on his shirt flew in different directions and hit the floor. She smirked as he caught her lips in another passionate kiss and let his shirt fall to the floor. She grabbed his tie and kept his head bent so she could deepen their kiss.

Without warning, he removed his hands from underneath her thighs and she slid down the wall until her feet hit the ground. His hands went against the wall, trapping her between it and his body. She looked up at him as she pressed kisses to his bare chest and watched as his eyes closed in satisfaction. She felt his fingers toy with the straps on her tank-top and shivered as they fell down her shoulders.

And then...

"Mulder, open up man!"

They both froze at the sudden voice and Mulder's head fell against the wall when he realized who it was. Scully's face went from pure horror to amusement.

"Doggett," she asked. He nodded. "If he doesn't have the worst timing in the world, then I don't know who does." Mulder nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled. She went to move out from between him and the wall, but he reached up with his hands to cup her cheeks and made her look up at him.

"I love you," he whispered. Once again, she found herself breathless.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

–

"You're really moving out?"

"Who else is going to wake me up in time for class?"

Scully laughed as her two roommates hounded her with question after question as she packed up her bedroom.

"Yes, I'm really moving out guys." The two girls sat on the floor of Scully's bedroom, watching with sad puppy dog eyes as she packed up the picture frames that held the most precious moments of them as roommates. "It's not the end of the world. I'll still come visit."

Hours later, with some help from her friends, her room was completely packed and cleaned, ready for the new roommate Scully had found to replace her. Once the bags and boxes were packed in the back of her car, the three girls stood in the parking lot, hugging one another until Scully nearly had to pry them off of her.

"I'm going to miss you guys... a lot," she said. "And I promise I'll come visit you guys."

Back at Mulder's place, he was cleaning out his room and closet just like she had wanted. He had made a considerable amount of room for all of her things. When he heard the front door open, he ran out into the living room and saw her carrying her bags and boxes. He ran to her and grabbed some of the boxes, then led her into the bedroom.

"That didn't take too long."

"Well I didn't have that many things to pack. Just clothes, pictures, and books." He sat everything down and saw how nervous she was getting. It was really starting to set in that she was moving in with him. After just a few months of knowing him, and she was moving in. How crazy was this?

"Having second thoughts," he asked softly. She shook her head and sat with him on the bed.

"Of course not. I just... I remember when I was little... my grandmother always used to tell me to never rely on a man to provide for me." She laughed. "She was one of those no nonsense grandmas, ya' know?" Mulder nodded and laughed.

"Well... I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

"So am I," she whispered back, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: BOOYAH! 3 Oh. Listen to Color on the Walls (Don't Stop) by Foster the People. inspired this chapter. totally. :D**


	13. You Can Be the One

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Okay. So this is chapter 13. Sorry for the wait and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

The wedding was a few days away. Scully's bridesmaid dress hung up in their bedroom and she stared at it as she sat on the bed, talking with her mother. Mulder had went out to pick up dinner for them both. As she sat on the bed and listened to her mother complain about all the stuff that still needed to be done for the wedding, guilt washed over her. Here she was, living with someone she had met just months ago and had only begun dating a few weeks ago, and her mother didn't even know about it. For a second, she opened her mouth to interrupt her mother, but she knew it would only stress her mother out more, something she didn't want her mother to go through with the wedding in only a few days.

"Dana? Honey, are you still there?" Scully was shaken from her thoughts as her mother's voice came back loud and clear over the phone.

"Yeah, mom. Still here." Scully brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed, feeling the beginning of a migraine. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked how Mulder was doing. He's still coming with you to the wedding, right?"

"He's fine, mom. And yes. He's still coming."

"I sure hope we haven't scared him off. I've told your father and Bill that they both need to apologize to the two of you whenever they see you. What happened at the rehearsal dinner was uncalled for."

"Mom, really. It's fine. Mulder understood. He knows the FBI is a dangerous place and he would never try to convince me to join unless that's what I wanted."

"I know that, but your father and brother... you know how protective they get."

Scully heard the door open from the bedroom and the sound of Mulder's keys hit the kitchen table.

"Mom. I'll call you tomorrow. I know you have a lot of stuff to do for the wedding." There was a moment of silence between the two women. "I just felt like calling to talk." She knew her mother was smiling on the other end of the line. "I miss you." Scully couldn't help but smile herself and look down at her crossed legs. "And Dad... Charlie and Melissa..." Mulder appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and leaned against the frame when he saw Scully on the phone. "And Bill, even though he can be a complete jerk at times," she added in a softer voice.

"Sweetheart, we miss you even more." There was more comfortable silence as the two remembered a time when they didn't have to call each other to talk. They remembered a time when the other was just down the hallway and a door to the right.

"Bye, mom," Scully whispered before hanging up the phone slowly and letting it fall to the bed. Mulder, with his arms crossed over his chest, spoke up after a few seconds.

"Everything okay?" Scully looked up and nodded, then attempted to give him a smile, but fell short. "You miss her, don't you?" Scully nodded again and sighed.

"Yeah. I mean... I miss everyone. It's silly. I've been away from home since I was twenty years old and I still get home-sick every now and then." Mulder pushed himself away from the door frame and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I was the same way?" She nodded and he laughed, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Trust me. I miss them now, but once the wedding comes and Christmas is soon after... I'll be wishing they lived even further away than they do now." He laughed and she scooted off the bed quickly, pulling him with her. He only made it to the edge of the bed though, so she opted for standing between his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. "How was work?"

"Oh, you know... dangerous." She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Nah. Same old stuff, just a different day. My day would have been a lot better if you had come to visit me for lunch," he whispered, letting his hands wander her body. He had lifted her scrubs a little, exposing her toned stomach and pale skin. He placed tiny kisses there and she squirmed in delight.

She backed away from him slowly and gave him a seductive look. He gripped the edge of the bed and when she felt her back press against the bedroom wall, she smiled and bolted for the kitchen, where their food sat on the table. Mulder pushed himself off from the bed and ran after her, catching her right in front of the apartment's door and pushing her into it. Her back forcefully hit the wood and she laughed softly.

He let his hands continue to wander and when she felt his fingers caress the soft skin of her lower stomach, she arched into him and his name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh. She shuddered when his hands came into full contact with her hips. He gripped them as he bent his head and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, which deepened in mere seconds. One of her hands tangled in his hair and the other made it's way under his shirt. When her palm came into contact with his toned stomach and warm skin, she broke off their kiss and looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Mulder," she whispered. "Call Doggett and tell him to stay home before we go any further." Mulder laughed and wasted no time lifting the scrub top away from her body. She gasped when the cool wood of the door came into contact with her skin, which seemed to be on fire just from Mulder's touch and one kiss. Before he could lean in to kiss her again, she unbuttoned his white shirt and pushed it over his shoulders when the last button was undone. His white undershirt was the only thing keeping her from touching his bare chest. Her hands slowly crept underneath the material and he stood completely still. He could feel the pounding in his chest grow stronger and soon, the room seemed to be spinning. He took in a deep breath but only her scent filled the air, which only make him grow dizzier. She let the piece of clothing fall to the floor when the sight of his toned chest came into view. He reached up and gently lifted her chin, to close her mouth.

With his hand so close to her chest, he could feel her heartbeat pound against her skin. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Nervous," he whispered, bringing his lips closer to hers. She shook her head and their lips brushed together, but not in a kiss.

"Very nervous," she whispered back, aching for him to kiss her.

"So am I," he admitted, placing his hands back on her hips and finally giving in to her. All it took was one more kiss to drive her crazy with desire. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently, then smoothed over it with her tongue. He pushed his face into the side of her neck, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin there, wanting to hear her sigh and pant in his ear like she was doing before.

–

On the other side of the door stood Diana Fowley, with her hand poised and ready to knock on the door. She was back from England... and back for Mulder. She had decided not to call him, but instead, surprise him. It had been months, maybe even a year or two since she had seen him. She remembered the last day they were together in England. He was ready to go back home, back to the place and people he knew. She wanted to stay in England to finish whatever it was she was working on. At the time, it seemed so important, but now it all seemed so distant. She just wanted to see him, to talk to him... but he seemed otherwise occupied at the moment.

Embarrassed, she turned and quickly left. Next time, she'd make sure to call him... and get him alone.

–

She pushed herself away from the door and even closer to his body. He stumbled back and she went with him, their kiss unbreakable. Her hands were everywhere on him; in his hand, on his shoulders, his back, his chest, his neck. With every touch, he grew more and more impatient. Somehow or another, they staggered into the bedroom and he slammed the door behind them. She pulled him back to the bed where they fell back against the mattress.

Her hands flew to his belt buckle and she struggled with it for a few seconds until she arched against him and whined when it wouldn't come off.

"Off," she whispered, then pressed open mouth kisses to his neck. He leaned away from her for only a second and fumbled with the belt himself. All these weeks of kissing and teasing and being interrupted by Doggett had took it's toll on the both of them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her chest, which rose and fell quickly with every shaky breath she took. He could see the desire in her eyes and felt the heat coming from her body. Finally, he slipped his belt through the loopholes and she reached down to pull them down his thighs. They fell around his knees and he kicked them off violently, anxious to get back to worshiping her perfect body.

The second his pants hit the floor, he flipped them over and she found herself sprawled out on top of him, still in her bra and scrub bottoms, which slid off easier and quicker than his black slacks. She climbed on top of him, with her matching black lace underwear, and placed kisses on his naked chest. She kissed her way up until she made it to his collar bone, where she sucked gently for a second until he squirmed underneath her.

When his hands found her hips, he pushed her forward on his lap and she moaned softly in his ear. The moan turned into a small giggle when his hands went from her hips to her bottom, where he allowed his fingers to slip underneath the lace material of her underwear and squeeze. Two could play that game, she thought. With one hand propping her up above him, she used the other to trail down his chest and reach between them, stopping right before his boxers. She could feel his heartbeat pound against her chest and before she knew it, he had reached up and unclasped her bra. It fell to his chest and he threw it off the side of the bed.

The phone next to the bed starting ringing, loud in the silent bedroom. She hesitated when she heard the loud ring echo in the room. He pulled her back down and captured her lips in a demanding kiss.

"Ignore it," he whispered against her mouth.

"But what if-" She stopped abruptly when she felt his fingers slip below the edge of her panties again, this time, pulling them down her thighs until they reached her knees. When she felt the cool air hit her heated skin, she sucked in a deep breath and her eyes opened wide. They were really doing this. No interruptions this time. It wasn't until he reached up to cup her cheek that she smiled in return.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. She blushed and reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ears, but he caught her hand and gently pressed a kiss to her palm. She could feel the tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes, but he brushed them away before they could fall.

"No one's ever told me that before," she whispered back.

"I'll make it a habit to tell you every day from now on."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so... I didn't know if you guys wanted me to make this a rated M story, so I kinda kept it as clean as I could until I hear from you guys. And oh! What do you think about Diana coming back to screw things up! -gasp- Review and let me know if I should continue! Please!**


	14. You Make Loving Fun

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: It's... okay for now. I'll let you know if it changes.**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: SORRY this took SO long to update. Haha. I'm sitting at work with nothing to do until I have to start movies and I was going through all my documents until I found this little number. I'm going to try to finish it before the summer ends for you guys. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and what not. Hope you guys still like it! Enjoy!**

**:]  
**

* * *

The wedding was tomorrow. Scully was excited, even though her older brother still hadn't apologized to either her or Mulder.

Mulder, on the other hand, wished it weren't tomorrow. The minor fight at the rehearsal dinner seemed like it had happened just hours ago. Without word from Bill or Scully's father, maybe they were both still brooding over the fact that Scully wanted to join the FBI instead of becoming a medical doctor. He sat back at his desk and watched the clock. He had thirty minutes until he could leave and go home to Scully. He had even finished his paperwork so he could leave right at five o'clock.

He was just about to shift in his chair when his phone began to ring. With a small smile on his face, he reached for the receiver, almost sure that it was Scully on the other end of the line. He brought the phone to his ear and decided to play it safe. Chances were she was still at work too.

"Mulder."

"Fox?" The familiar voice calling out his name almost made him drop the phone into his lap. He suddenly straightened up in his chair and lowered his voice, almost afraid to say her name.

"Diana?" A million thoughts were racing through his head at once. The last time he saw this woman was in England. She had practically begged him not to leave, but he was tired of it all- tired of the work, tired of the crappy weather, of the people, and at some point, even Diana herself. "Wh- How did you get this number?" She laughed softly into the phone.

"Silly of me to think you'd greet me any other way," she said aloud, but to herself. "Fox, I'm back in town."

"Since when," he asked, not moving from his seat. It had been months, maybe even a year or two since he had talked to her. What she wanted from him, he had no clue. He thought maybe her work was over since she was back in the States, but he knew her better than that. There was something more to this phone call than he knew at the moment.

"Actually, I got in a few days ago." Things between them grew silent, almost awkward, until she broke the silence with something she had been wanting to ask him ever since she flew in. "There's no chance of us catching up over some dinner? Or coffee, even?"

A part of him nearly screamed to slam the phone down, to end the call now and never talk to this woman ever again. He had someone to share dinner and coffee with, and that someone was Dana Scully.

The other part had actually wanted to accept her offer. Yes, given the timing was off and her intentions might not be the purest, he was human. He actually... kind of missed her. Maybe she had changed? Being friends with her might even come in handy if he ever needed any help with his X-Files.

"Diana," he began, the first part of him taking over. He hated to do this to her, but all the emotional and personal hell she had put him through, it didn't seem like he was doing anything wrong. Right?

She could hear the guilt in his voice and pressed her lips together. She wouldn't give up, though. He still had yet to answer her.

"I'm a little busy tonight and I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, but maybe... sometime during the week we can catch lunch together," he offered. Lunch was perfect. Nothing romantic, nothing intimate. Just two old friends, catching up and having lunch together in broad daylight with people everywhere. Nothing bad could come from that, right?

–

He had gotten to the apartment before her, which wasn't unusual on Friday nights. He knew that if she wasn't home in an hour or two, though, then he would call the hospital where she had just been offered a job. After taking off his coat, throwing his keys onto the kitchen table, and loosening his tie, he decided to relax a little until she came home. He sat back on the couch and flipped through television stations until he found something interesting enough to hold his attention for an hour or so.

When she finally came through the door, she pressed her back to it instantly and dropped everything she had in her hands. Mulder turned sharply and pushed himself away from the couch when he saw her. Walking up to her, he held out his hands and grabbed hers, then pulled her away from the door and into his arms for a hug.

"Rough day," he whispered.

"You could say that." She relaxed in his arms and allowed him to pull her back to the couch where they both fell back against it. "How was your day," she asked. She always asked, even if he couldn't give her details about cases.

"It was interesting," he answered truthfully. He knew he had to tell her. It was the right thing to do. "An old friend of mine called, Diana. I worked with her in England a few years ago- straight out of college. She wanted to have lunch." Scully nodded understandingly and sighed at the mention of food.

"Speaking of food, tell me you either started cooking dinner or we're going somewhere for pickup?"

–

"Are you excited for the wedding," he asked as they both climbed into the bed. She laid back and seriously thought about his question. Of course she was happy for her brother. Tara seemed like a really nice girl and she loved Bill. But to be truthful to herself, it was all predictable.

"I'm happy, yes. Excited?" She gave Mulder a look. "Let's just say I know exactly how this wedding is going to go down. The actual wedding will be perfect, thanks to my mother, and everyone will congratulate Bill and Tara, wishing them the best of luck as they begin their life together." She sat straight up in the bed, truly focused on explaining every detail she knew was going to occur tomorrow. Mulder leaned back against the headboard and folded his arms over his chest, amused. "The reception will follow after, which will also be nothing short of perfect. We'll sit at a table with Melissa, her date, and Charlie while my father makes the "Son, you've made me so very proud" speech and my mother cries her makeup off. After that's over, you'll have random family members coming up to Melissa, Charlie, and I- confusing us with one another. Someone will congratulate Melissa on becoming a doctor and someone will ask me if I'm in a stable relationship yet." Mulder laughed at that one, causing Scully to sigh and give up her rant. "I mean... it's the same thing! No matter who's wedding we go to!"

"I take it you've been to a lot of weddings in your day." She leaned back on the headboard with him.

"I have a lot of cousins. My parents refuse to miss a wedding." She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I have to admit, though. This is the first wedding I've been to with an actual date."

"Glad I could help."

–

The loud, constant beep of his alarm seemed to echo in the quiet bedroom. With one arm around Scully and the other comfortably tucked underneath his pillow, Mulder attempted to reach the alarm before it woke her up. She shifted in her sleep when the arm that was around her moved to help support him as he leaned over her and shut off the alarm. He settled back into the bed as her eyes fluttered opened and adjusted to the soft light that was starting to pour into their bedroom.

"Awake," he asked in a soft whisper. He got a nod back as a reply and she turned slowly to find him watching her. "You really mean to tell me it takes all day to put on a dress, do your hair, and put on makeup?"

She stretched a little, raising her arms above her head and arching her back until her chest met Mulder's. She let out a satisfying moan and let her arms fall back to the bed.

"There's also pictures, greeting all of the guests when they arrive, making sure Tara doesn't have a panic attack and runs away, keeping my mother from killing a florist, and stopping Charlie from lifting up the skirts of other bridesmaids? Yeah. It shouldn't take all day." He grinned and leaned closer to steal a kiss from her. They both rolled out of bed, Mulder going into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee while Scully started the shower. Minutes later, he walked into the bathroom and was hit by a cloud of steam.

"So... what am I supposed to do while all of this is happening," he asked over the running water. He came to stand in front of the sink and reached for his razor.

"Well... I would say you could spend time with my father and brother, but I know you probably don't want that so-"

"It's fine. I'll take my chances with the Scully men."

"I honestly don't even see why they're still mad. Knowing my father, he'll probably apologize... but Bill's a little more... complicated."

When they arrived at her parent's house, there were already a few cars parked in the driveway and along the street. After instructing Mulder where to park, they both got out of the car and walked up to the house in their casual clothes. Her bridesmaid's dress and his clothes were safely tucked in long plastic covers hanging over Scully's arm.

Before ringing the doorbell, she turned to him and attempted a smile.

"Ready?" He nodded and she pushed the button.

Her house was full of people, ranging from family members, to anxious flower girls, and a stressed mother. There were flowers on the table, ribbons curling off of the chairs, and pressed tuxedos for the Scully men.

It took a second for Maggie to register who had just walked through her front door, but when she saw her youngest daughter standing there with the "handsome FBI agent", as she had described to all her friends, nothing could stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"I'm glad you two made it," she said, walking up to both of them, offering a hug to her daughter first, then to Mulder. "You guys make yourselves comfortable." The couple began to walk away, but Maggie turned and softly grabbed her daughter's arm. "Ah, Dana. I'm sorry. I just need to borrow you for a second." The two women looked at Mulder, who was curiously examining the house. "I'll have her back to you in just a moment, Fox."

Mulder nodded his head politely and raised up a hand.

"Take as much time as you need."

"Honey, the boys are all out in the back probably. Just make yourself at home," Maggie explained, before pulling her daughter into the kitchen.

Mulder, standing alone in the small space between the front door and the living room, looked around and decided to head for the back, where he held his breath before opening the door. Only, it wasn't Scully's father or brother that was out here, but her older sister Melissa.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Mrs. Scully thought more people would be out here."

Melissa smiled and looked up from where she sat, on one of the patio chairs, and offered the seat next to her for him to sit in.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. I'd like any company besides my mother and other bridesmaids right about now." Mulder offered up a laugh and accepted the seat next to her. When he had made himself comfortable, she had stuck out one of her tiny hands for him to shake. "I'm Melissa, by the way. I don't think we ever properly met." He smiled and took her hand, shaking softly.

"Mulder."

Melissa sat back in her chair, propping her bare feet up onto the small patio table.

"My sister is very particular about how and when she introduces new people to us."

"So I've gathered." She laughed and shifted in her chair.

"Believe it or not... what happened at the rehearsal dinner?" Mulder nodded. "That's not the worst I've seen." Both of them laughed. "So what happened in there? Did my mother make up an excuse to take Dana away so you'd be left to fend for yourself?" Mulder laughed and nodded his head.

"Something like that."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two until Melissa finally spoke up again.

"Well, Mulder... despite what happened, I think you'll fit in perfectly. And you make Dana happy. I can see it in the way she carries herself now..." She pushed herself up from the chair and patted him on the shoulder gently. "Don't let me down, Agent," she said jokingly before heading back into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 14... The next chapter will include the wedding, I promise. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. Let me know if you guys are still interested in this story because I would love to keep writing it (no matter how crappy it is, lol). I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope you guys are still reading! :) Enjoy!**


	15. Beautiful Things

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Rating: Changed to M for this chapter.  
**

**Summary: "This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" [MSR]**

**Disclaimer: I own not a one of these hellasexy characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 15 as I promised. Just to let you guys know, the rating has changed for the end of this chapter. I'll admit, it was a bit awkward writing that scene, but I did it for Andrea! hahahaha not gonna lie, I had fun writing it. It was a new experience. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I reread this at least 3 times! Review and enjoy!  
**

**:]**

* * *

It was just about time for everyone to head for the church. Scully had volunteered to stay with the groomsmen and ride with them to the church just incase one of them managed to pop a button or break a zipper. As everyone started to get into their cars and drive away, Mulder stepped onto the porch to watch everyone leave. It was a beautiful day to get married and he was happy for Scully's brother, who stepped out from the house behind Mulder slowly.

"You know... my sister will probably join the FBI instead of pursuing a career in medicine, and if that's what makes her happy, then I'm happy. All I ask is that you protect her." Mulder turned around slowly and saw that Bill was now standing next to him, his hands on the wooden railing of the porch.

"If it's all the same to you, I really didn't see that coming." The two men looked at each other and Mulder nodded quickly, then held out his hand for Bill to shake. "You have my word. I'll never let her out of my sight." The two men shook hands and gave each other a nod.

"Is this what it looks like? My brother and my boyfriend actually getting along?"

Bill and Mulder both turned at the same time to see Scully standing in the doorway. Mulder had to remember to breathe as his hand left Bill's. She was beautiful in her strapless navy blue bridesmaid's dress with a jacket, to protect her from the cold just until they got to the church. It was a sweetheart cut top and was made out of soft material that hugged every one of Scully's curves. The dress reached the floor and swayed with every move she made. Her hair was softly curled and pinned up just right, with soft curls falling to frame her face. Her makeup was done to perfection. Everything about her was perfect.

Bill smiled and walked up to her first, offering out his hands for her to take. She accepted and leaned into the kiss he placed on her cheek.

"You look great, Danes."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He laughed and pulled her into a hug, then left her and Mulder alone on the porch. When the door was closed, Mulder walked up to her slowly. She smiled when he was close enough to pull him into her arms and give him a hug. "Making friends," she asked happily, pulling away from him just long enough to see his expression. She laughed and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. "Wow. I must say..." She looked him up and down. He followed her line of sight and realized she was checking him out in his tux. "You look handsome."

"And you look gorgeous." She could feel her cheeks heat up as a blush spread across her face. She thanked him shyly and grabbed his hand to pull him away from the porch railing. She smoothed her dress down before taking a seat on the padded porch swing and pulling Mulder down with her. They sat there and gently swung while they waited for the rest of the groomsmen to get dressed.

"What are your views on marriage?" It was a simple question. A question that took him longer than she'd expect to answer.

"Well... I think that marriage suites some people better than others." She nodded her head. "Like your brother for instance... look how happy he is."

"I'll admit... it's a little strange to see my brother get married... but I see your point." She grew silent again and Mulder reached down to grab her hand.

"Now... if you meant to ask what I think about you and I getting married... then..." She smiled to herself and looked away from him for only a second. He squeezed her hand to grab her attention again, and when he did, she was looking straight into his eyes. "I think it would do us well," he answered honestly.

"You really believe that," she asked, a smile slowly starting to form.

"I really do." He brought their clasped hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, all while keeping his eyes on hers.

–

Scully and all the groomsmen showed up just in time for pictures. Tara was hidden away in a back room with her mother, Mrs. Scully, and her maid of honor, along with other bridesmaids who were just as anxious for the wedding to begin. Most of the guests had arrived, with the exception of a few stragglers who hurried into the church to get a good seat. The photographer was at work once all the groomsmen met up with Bill on the steps of the church, giving high-fives and hugs to the soon-to-be married Bill Scully. Mulder and Scully stood back, near the bottom of the steps and watched everyone take pictures.

"So I guess it's almost time for you to leave me, huh?"

"Almost." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to keep her warm. "I have you sitting next to a few distant cousins on the fourth row... so I can keep an eye on you," she warned playfully. "I'll warn you now... they may be a little talkative, but it's nothing you can't handle."

"Can't wait." She laughed and suddenly straightened up when her mother came through the doors, peering over the top step of the church, in search of her daughter.

"Dana, honey. It's almost time." Scully nodded at her mother and broke away from Mulder so she could come to stand in front of him. She ran her eyes over his tux one last time, fixing his tie before smoothing out the lapels and sleeves of his jacket. She patted his shoulders and let her hands rest there.

"I promise as soon as all the pictures are done, I'll be back at your side. Just try to fend off any annoying relatives until then." He laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss, which Bill spotted and quickly had the photographer take a picture of. Neither Mulder or Scully noticed the flash that went off behind them. When their kiss was over, she smiled at him and leaned up on her toes to press one last kiss to his cheek before running up the steps, hugging her brother one last time and going into the church to meet her mother. The groomsmen followed Scully into the church, leaving just Bill and Mulder outside.

Mulder made his way up the steps and came to stand with Bill.

"Nervous," he asked Scully's brother, who kept adjusting his own tie.

"Extremely." The two of them stood in silence, staring up at the church.

"Well... I'll see you inside," Mulder patted him cautiously on the back and Bill nodded with a small smile, letting out a huge sigh after Mulder left.

Stepping inside of the church, he was met by all the groomsmen and bridesmaids, who were lining up with their respectful partners to walk down the isle. Scully was third to last in the line, right before Melissa and the maid of honor. Mulder gave her a small smile before stepping inside the actual church and finding his empty seat in the fourth row. He quickly made his way there, trying not to cause too much of a scene being that the church was nearly packed with relatives from both sides of the family.

"Oh, this must be the man Dana was telling us about," whispered an older lady to his right.

"Is that her husband," the man sitting to his left asked someone else down the row.

"I didn't know Dana was married," exclaimed someone who overheard the man to Mulder's left.

"No, no. That's just her date," explained the lady to his right.

Finally, Mulder turned to her and held out his hand.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Mulder." The older woman smiled, color rising to her cheeks, and accepted Mulder's hand gently.

"I'm Dana's aunt." They shook hands. "Irene." A moment of awkward silence passed between them. "I must say, it's so finally nice to meet you. Maggie told me all about you."

"Only nice things, I hope," Mulder said back politely, silently praying for the wedding to begin so the awkward conversation could end. And on cue, soft piano rifts filled the church while Bill took his place near the altar and the two doors in the back opened with a loud creaking noise. Mulder watched as the bridesmaids walked down the isle, with their arm looped through one of Bill's groomsmen.

After four couples walked down the isle, he was met by a pair of bright blue eyes he recognized as Scully's. She was walking slowly down the isle with one of Bill's best friends, her arm looped through his and a small bouquet of flowers in her left hand. They stopped in front of the row Mulder sat in to take a few pictures and finally, she took her place at the altar, with a big smile on her face. Melissa followed her, then the maid of honor, and finally, Tara had come into view in the back of the church.

Everyone who was sitting had rose to their feet to honor the bride as she walked down the isle gracefully with her father. It took her only a few seconds to reach the altar where Bill and the rest of the wedding party stood, but Mulder knew it must have felt like hours for Tara. After a short prayer was said, they were all asked to be seated again.

The ceremony took about as long as expected and when it finally came time to announce Bill and Tara as husband and wife, Mulder spotted a few tears streaming down Scully's face, which were quickly wiped away.

–

Once the newly married couple had kissed and took their walk down the isle, the wedding party followed, and the guests began to follow. Mulder waited for everyone to leave before getting up and being one of the last guests out of the church. By the time he had made it out, Scully was still posing for pictures with her brother and Tara, all of her family, her mother and father with Bill and Tara, and the combinations were endless. He could tell she was trying to get away from all the pictures, but someone always managed to pull her back into a group photo.

She had finally managed to sneak off and found Mulder in the small garden on the side of the church, where he sat on a bench throwing tiny rocks into a small pond. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I think the photographer has a thing for you," he teased. "I bet you're in every picture."

"Oh shut up." She giggled in his ear and motioned for him to move over so she could have a seat on the bench. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "My brother is finally married. I thought I'd never see the day," she joked.

"So Melissa's next?" Scully laughed out loud.

"I have a better chance of getting married next rather than Melissa." It came out as a joke, but Mulder only pulled her closer.

"Yeah... maybe you do."

–

The two of them headed to the reception, which was held in the nicest hotel Mulder had ever seen. The banquet room was dimly lit, with tables pushed everywhere around the dance floor. They were covered in a pearl, eloquent cloth. A small candle floating in water, with rose petals scattered about the table served as the decorations. There was one long table set up for Tara, Bill, all four parents, the maid of honor, and the best man.

Scully and Mulder walked into the room hand in hand, dodging chatty family members, and quickly found their table. They were seated with Melissa and her date, along with another couple.

"Mom did a good job with all the decorations," Melissa observed, talking to her younger sister, who agreed eagerly then turned to her own date.

"Having fun," she asked in a low voice while they waited for her brother and Tara to make their entrance.

"A blast," he answered, reaching down for her hand.

But before he could say another word, the loudspeaker cut him off and the announcer had asked everyone to congratulate the newly married couple as they walked into the room, arm in arm.

The first half of the reception, which included the speeches, the dinner, and the first dance all seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, he was being egged onto the dance floor by Melissa, who insisted him and Scully dance together. He obliged happily, standing up from his seat and offering Scully his hand. She accepted it with a smile and let him guide her to the dance floor, where a number of couples had found their way to dance, also.

It was a slow, familiar song, and Mulder held up their clasped hands while he placed his free hand against her lower back, pushing her closer to him. They swayed around slowly, completely silent, just looking up at each other as the song played around them.

"Do you have any idea how many people are probably staring at us right now," she finally asked, resting her head against his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

"Do you have any idea how much I care," he asked back, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. When the song finally ended, everyone clapped and they broke apart slowly, then made their way across the dance floor to the open bar, where they each accepted a mixed drink. Before they could make it back to their table though, they were stopped by an older man.

"Dana? Is that you, honey?"

"Uncle Fred! Oh my God!" With the mixed drink still in her hand, she wrapped her arms around her uncle and patted his back. "Long time no see!"

"Talk about. The last time I saw you, you weren't even old enough to buy alcohol, much less drink it." The two of them laughed. "And who's this young man you're with tonight," he asked, pointing to Mulder, who stood protectively behind her.

"Uncle Fred, this is my-"

"Boyfriend," Mulder answered for her, offering up his hand for a shake. "Mulder."

"Fred Scully. Nice to meet you, Mulder."

"Like wise, Mr. Scully."

"Oh no. Fred will do just fine," he said before taking a sip of beer. "So... are you two walking down the isle next, or has Melissa finally settled down?"

"Oh, I don't know," Scully said laughing, leaning into Mulder's side and sipping on her drink as well.

"Come on. You've graduated medical school, you've started your career, and now you have this nice fellow who's... I'm sorry, son. Forgive me. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, sir."

"Hot dog! FBI, you say?" He turned to his niece. "Dana, come on. Good lookin' and on a government paycheck? Why pass that up."

"Uncle Fred!" Scully yelled, slapping his arm playfully.

"Son, you see this girl right here," he asked Mulder, leaning in closer so Mulder could hear him better. "She's the brightest, most loyal girl I have ever known. You won't find a better wife, I promise you that."

"Okay! Nice seeing you too, Uncle Fred," Scully yelled over the music, then laughed, and pressed a kiss to her uncle's cheek.

"Seriously, though. It was nice seeing you, Dana. And Mulder!" Fred stuck his hand out again. "Nice to meet you, son. Now you kids have fun."

–

The night had progressed smoothly. They danced, they laughed, they ate, and drank their hearts out. At the end of the night, Tara and Bill presented the wedding party with one last gift; rooms in the hotel for one night to avoid driving after everyone had been drinking.

Scully had accepted the key card from her brother, then gave him and Tara a hug, and went back to Mulder.

"We've got a room on the tenth floor. It overlooks the city and has a balcony." She looked down at the key card and smiled. "Race you to the elevator?"

"But- we're staying here? I didn't pack any clothes."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but my mom warned me before we left so I could pack. I packed some for you, as well." Mulder smiled and grabbed her hand, then led her out of the banquet room and to the elevators. The ride up to the tenth floor took a few seconds, but when they finally found their room, the wait was worth it. It was a suite, complete with a king sized bed, a large living area, with wide glass doors that led to the balcony outside.

Scully wasted no time and headed straight for the balcony, sliding open the glass doors and stepping outside into the cool night air. Mulder followed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, looking out into the busy city scene. Mulder looked sideways, completely stunned by her.

"Very," he agreed, never taking his eyes away from her.

–

He had agreed to go down to the car to get their bags. When he had brought them back up to their room, she had taken out her old college shirt and a pair of black yoga shorts that left nothing to the imagination. When she had stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed he had changed as well into a pair of basketball shorts and an old FBI shirt.

They snuck back down to the first floor of the hotel, where they found their way to the indoor swimming pool that had been left unlocked. It was a spacious room, with the wall in front of them made entirely of glass. The lights were dimmed down and the only noise was the humming of the heater that kept the water at a warm temperature.

Scully left his side, walking towards the edge of the pool and looking back with a seductive look. She felt light headed from the alcohol, but knew exactly what she was doing. Her fingers reached the edge of her shirt and lifted it slightly to give Mulder a good view of her toned, flat stomach. He kept his eyes on her's though, refusing to get distracted now. He could tell she was a little tipsy from the alcohol, but found her even more adorable than ever. He slowly walked up to her and pointed to the glass wall behind them.

"You really think that's a good idea? Taking off clothes for all of the city to see?"

"Well they wouldn't see if we were in the pool, now would they?" Her words came out slurred, just a little, and Mulder just smiled.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." And with that, gently pushed her until she lost her balance and let out a small scream before falling backwards into the pool. She came back up to the surface in seconds and wiped the water from her eyes.

"Fox William Mulder." He laughed and leaned over the edge of the pool, holding out his hand to help her out of the water.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you out." But before he could draw his hand back, she had gotten a tight grip and pulled him into the water along with her. He splashed upon entering the water, causing Scully to laugh and swim for the edge of the pool, knowing she would get it when he resurfaced.

When he popped up from the water, his hair had clung to his forehead, which he smoothed back. He looked around and saw her with her back against the wall of pool, just where her feet could reach the bottom. When he made it in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist in no time. He moved them into deeper water, where he could stand perfectly but she couldn't even reach.

When he pressed her body up against the wall of the pool, she moaned softly into his ear and he lost all control. Reaching between them, he gripped the bottom of her wet shirt and pulled it over her head, then threw it behind her, hitting the floor with a 'splat'. His shirt was next to go, joining her shirt on the floor behind them. She sighed when their bare chests met in the warm water. He lifted her higher so he could press his lips against her neck. She arched her back against the edge of the pool and ran her hands down his toned chest, enjoying the way his muscles contracted every time she passed her hands over them.

His hand found his way into her hair, which had fallen from being pinned up. He softly pulled her head back just until to kiss his way down her neck, until he made it to her heaving chest, where he pressed his lips just above her racing heart. With alcohol still in both of their systems, the kisses were more heated and sloppy, but more passionate than ones they had ever shared before.

"Here," she breathed out, her lips brushing against his before he crushed them with another heated kiss. His tongue came out to trace her bottom lip and she took the opportunity to bring her upper lip down, sucking his tongue gently into her mouth spontaneously. His hand untangled itself from her hair and gripped the edge of the pool, while his other hand slid down her side to the bottom of her thigh, where he lifted her again and pulled her closer to his body. His hand inched up her thigh, causing her to tense in anticipation. She released his tongue upon feeling his hardness through both of their shorts, which were quickly removed and left to float in the pool.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this," she whispered before pressing her lips to his neck, trailing her tongue down to his collar hands finally found her breasts, which were pressed against his chest all the while. She sighed against his skin and her warm breath made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He squeezed her breasts gently, taking his time admiring how perfect they were in every way. She threw her head back against the edge of the pool, but she snapped back up the second she felt him position himself between her legs. Everything was spinning, everything was blur, except for Mulder's body pressed against hers and the way he was making her feel.

"Will we regret this in the morning," he asked, poised and ready to slide into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her lips found their way to his. She ran her tongue over his lip before pushing it past and into his mouth, playing with his own tongue and exploring every crevice of his mouth. His hand tangled itself in her hair once more before he pushed into her, causing her to softly cry into his mouth. Her nails scratched at his skin and she dug her fingers into his shoulder as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. He lifted her up into his arms, watching the emotions play out across her face. He cupped her cheek and caressed her soft skin with thumb, truly amazed at this woman.

Suddenly, he switched them around and pressed his back against the wall of the pool. She clung to him and moaned as he changed the speed and angle of his thrusts. Her hands were everywhere on him, his shoulders, his back, his chest, and finally found their way to the edge of the pool for support. She opened her eyes for a second, coming to see her reflection in the glass wall behind them, that overlooked the city and all the traffic. She saw herself all over Mulder and moaned again when his hands gripped her hips to move her up and down against him.

She brought her lips to his ear and traced it with her tongue slowly, before whispering his name. His grip tightened on her hips and she knew she'd have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. All the soft noises she was making, crying into his ear, sighing against his neck, moaning against his lips, he couldn't take anymore.

"Dana," he whispered, pulling her back just enough to press his forehead against his hers. She licked her lips and quickened the pace he had set, feeling her abdomen tighten in anticipation. One of her hands left the edge of the pool to run her fingers through his hair.

"Harder," she cried, and he happily obliged. The water around them splashed against the walls and toppled over the edge of the pool. "Oh, God. Don't," she sighed. "Stop," she breathed out, unable to form complete sentences.

"I can't," Mulder called out, pushing into with everything he had. He could feel her tighten and clench around him, then shake in his arms. Her head fell to his shoulder and she chanted soft words of love into his ear. Her release triggered his and soon, his pace was less frantic and more gentle. She was panting against his ear, her hot breath causing him to shiver even more as he thrust one last time into her.

They held each other for a few moments until Scully reached out and grabbed their soaking shirts. She bit her bottom lip nervously and finally giggled when Mulder yanked the shirts from her hand and threw them back down. He pressed kisses everywhere his lips could reach and she sighed happily.

"We should probably get out of here before someone catches us."

"Yeah, I could use a hot shower," Mulder agreed, reluctantly letting Scully climb out of the pool and pull her soaked shirt over her head. It stopped just above her thighs and Mulder enjoyed the view before swimming to the middle of the pool to grab their shorts. He slipped his on quickly before climbing out of the pool and ringing out her shorts for her. She quickly slipped hers on too and together, they snuck out of the pool room and back to the elevators, where they frantically pushed the buttons as more guests were leaving the reception.

* * *

**A/N: Again, so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. It's 1:35 in the morning and I've been writing for almost five hours, at least. I hope you guys liked it and chapter 16 should be up in a couple of days! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! 3 you!**


End file.
